


The Cursed Hyuga

by Opheliasfantasylife



Series: Amani Hyuga- the ninja of shadows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliasfantasylife/pseuds/Opheliasfantasylife
Summary: Amani Hyuga has lived in the shadow of her clan, even though her powers were extraordinary, she was from the side branch. Overlooked and forgotten. She learned to grow strong with the guidance of her brother Neji, and Neji would protect her with everything he has. Now she will graduate from the academy and join the ranks of ninja. One day she wishes to reach her dream and along the way, maybe friends, love and enemies. Will she turn to the light or to the dark?(Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything in it. Only my OCs)☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆This differs a bit from the main story line and some scenes are changed a little ^.^ nothing too drastic though.





	1. Introducing Amani Hyuga!

Amani sighed as she slouched against the training post. It had been three hours of non stop training. Her hands felt raw from hitting the stumps. Arms heavy from the outlet of chakra. The ground around her was crumbled. She was frustrated, whilst she had the skill, Amani always ended up cracking the ground, like a earthquake instead of a proper rotation. The Hyuga girl stood up at the sound of rustling behind her. Turning her frustrated face vanished and was replaced with a big smile. 

"Big brother! You're back", Amani leaped into her brothers arms and giggled as he spun her around. 

"Its good to see you, Amani", Neji smiled softly. To most he was cold but for Her, he would be warm. 

He looked into his younger sister's eyes and smiled. She looked like their mother more each day. 

"You have been training again?", Neji looked at his little sister's arms. Bruises and scraps formed up from her finger tips to her shoulders. Amani blushed slightly and nodded. Neji sighed lifting her on to his back and he ran fast to their home. 

He looked around and sighed at the muffled voices of their uncle. His hate for the main branch was increasing. Entering his room he sat Amani on the bed. He carefully wrapped bandages around her arms and kissed her forehead where the mark was. He remembered the day she received it. 

"Brother, will it hurt?", a five year old Amani asked. 

"Only for a little while. Just be brave for me", Neji forced a smile. She was one year his junior and just recently their father had died. She was born the same day as Hinata, yet she was treated as scum by the main branch. 

Her screams echoed through their settlement. Neji clung to his legs as he listened to her suffering. Her body was rejecting the seal, Amani was begging for it to stop and she finally passed out. 

"Look after her now, Neji. She is your responsibility", Hiashi Hyuga spoke as he walked away. 

Neji ran into the room and held his little sister close. The floor was cracked as if a small quake caused it. The mark clear on her forehead and puffy eyes from crying. Nejis heart filled with anger. They would pay for hurting her. She was not a slave. 

"Neji... Neji...", Amani waved her hand in front of his face. She giggled at his confused expression. "You spaced out again". 

"I need to go and meet up with my team now, take it easy alright", Neji kissed his sister's forehead again and then left. 

Amani stood up and sighed. She looked into the mirror and touched her mark frowning. Letting her bangs fall and cover the mark she nodded. Heading to the courtyard she saw Hinata training again. 

"Hey Hinata how was the academy today?", Amani was envious, her uncle hasn't allowed her to join the academy like most of her clan. He said she was unstable. 

"It was good, has my father told you yet?", Hinata answered shyly. 

"Told me what", as the two Hyuga girls talked, Hiashi called Amani in. 

Amani stood awkwardly in front of her uncle. He rarely spoke to her, he tolerated her existence at most. In his eyes she was a disappointment to the Hyuga clan. A clan with a perfect chakra control, hers was unstable. 

"You are going to attend the academy tomorrow. You will graduate and then become a ninja. You are to train and prove to me that you are worth the name of a Hyuga", he never once looked at her.

"Yes uncle", Amani muttered and left. As soon as she left she squealed and ran to Hinata.

" I'm joining the academy with you", the girls giggled happily.  Whilst Amani would share some of her brothers bitterness towards the main branch, she loved Hinata. 

"That's great Amani", Hinata smiled. 

That night Amani slept peacefully. That morning she woke up feeling very excited today with the day that she was going to join the Academy. Jumping from her bed and pulled out a black shirt and shorts. Tying her hair up on two buns and letting her bangs still covering her mark. She gathered her strength then left her room only to run into Neji.

"Brother guess What! I'm going to the academy today", Amani giggled as she jumped around her brother. 

Neji smiled a little, he picked some roses from the garden and placed them on her hair. 

"There now you will truly bloom into a splendid ninja", Neji smiled softly and wished his sister luck. 

Amani ran onwards, Hinata had already left so she would arrive there alone. She came across the academy, her eyes widened in happiness. She giggled and walked inside, coming to her classroom. She knocked on the door and entered. Amani studied the noisy room quickly before being greeted by her new sensie. 

"Ah my new student! I am Iruka, please come and introduce yourself", Iruka smiled kindly. He then frowned at the class not paying attention then shouted out, "quiet! Class we have a new student now shush so she can introduce herself". 

Amani sweatdropped before blushing as everyone stared at her. 

"Um hi, I'm Amani Hyuga. I hope we can be friends", she blushed slightly.

"Now class you can ask a few questions then we will get back to the lesson". 

A blonde boy shot his hand up and smiled. "Are you strong? Will you be my friend? Do you like ramen?!", he was practically bouncing. 

"I dunno if I'm strong. I love ramen and if you tell me your name then we can be friends", Amani smiled sweetly causing many of the boys to blush. 

"Naruto". Amani nodded at her new friend. Another hand shot up revealing a girl with pink hair.

"Do you like anyone?", the pinkette asked.

Many of the boys leaned in closely with curiosity. 

"I don't know anyone here. So no I guess", Amani looked awkwardly at her sensie with pleading eyes.

"Alright go take a seat". 

Amani happily skipped up the classroom looking for any empty a seat. 

She sat next to Naruto and turned to the front of the class. Unaware of all the glares Naruto was receiving from certain boys and one girl.


	2. Sweet tooth

The sound tolled for lunch time. Amani giggled as she jumped up. She was about to ask Naruto if he wanted to eat with her only to find him arguing with the pinkette from before. Pouting she looked for Hinata only to find her cousin gone as well. She left the class and went to the roof expecting to eat alone. Sitting on a bench, Amani pulled out a box filled with sweets and smiled. 

 

Licking her lips she took a bite, having a small piece of frosting on her nose. The roof door opened, showing two boys from her class. A larger boy and one with pointy hair. They stopped and looked at the girl with a slight tint on their cheeks. 

"Erm hey. Is it alright to join you?", the spiky one asked. Amani nodded taking another bite and smiled. C...cute.

"I'm Shikamaru and the one eating is Choji", Shikamaru introduced the pair as he laid on his back. He saw a hand waving in his face and leaned his head back to see Amani smiling sweetly at him. 

"I'm Amani. Here eat", she kept smiling and offered him one of her treats. He shook his head earning a pout. 

"Do you want one Choji?", she gave Choji one and earned a mumbled thank you. 

Determined to have Shikamaru eat one, she decided on a plan. Sliding on to the ground where he was laying, Amani lifted his head on to her lap and smiled softly. 

"Now say ahhhh",Amani waved a cake in Shikamarus face and giggled in victory as he took a bite blushing. What a drag...

The three of them sat in content watching the sky, the silence comfortable. Amani decided the boys would be her friends. Both Choji and Shikamaru watched her curiously, her soft smile making them smile too. Then the bell tolled again. Amani pouted as Shikamaru lifted his head only to accidently come mere inches away from Amanis face. "So pretty", he whispered causing both to blush. 

"We've got to go!", Amani squealed running to the door. The boys following slowly. 

The class sat down, all watching Iruka demonstrate the clone jutsu. Natruto looked at Amani about to say something when he noticed the icing on her nose and laughed slightly, this caused Sasuke to turn around. He studied her nose, when Amani noticed she blushed. A gasp from a certain pinkette caused most of the class to turn and look at the scene. Sasuke leaned forward, his face close to Amanis then he wiped the icing away with his thumb. Most of the girls glared furiously, poor Iruka lost his classes attention. 

Sasuke turned and glared at the girls then turned back to face the front. Amani, naive as ever wondered why the girls were acting harshly. As the class ended, Amani called Hinata and grabbed her hand. Running from the stampede of girls chased them. Naruto noticed the commotion and pulled Hinata and Amani by the hands. They ran to a small alley and hid. When the stampede passed, Amani and Naruto started to laugh whilst Hinata stared at her hand. Naruto touched my hand... 

Amani noticed her cousins red cheeks and giggled. The girls thanked Naruto and told him they had to leave. Naruto sighed at the thought of being alone until Amani turned and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto! I hope we can have lunch together", Naruto nodded before heading to get ramen. 

When the girls reached the Hyuga compound, Amani turned to her cousin with a smile on her face. 

"Do you like Naruto?", she was answered with Hinatas face swelling up red. 

"One day, I believe you and Naruto will be together", Amani nodded truly believing it. Hinata smiled before going to her father. 

Amani walked the compound for a little while. Neji was on a mission so she was alone again. She sighed and felt the roses in her hair. She loved her brother, the sweet side that he showed to Her, it was what kept Amani smiling. She wanted to make her brother proud. To be strong and prove to her family she too would be a wonderful ninja. 

Walking to the forest she went to her usual training space. The wooden stumps still chipped from the last few years of training. She unwrapped the bandages from her wrist and took a deep breath. The chakra built up in her hands and she began to hit each stump. Amani thought of the day she had and her three new friends. From what she learned, Naruto was loud, he had something he needed to prove.  Choji was Sweet, he cared for others. Shikamaru, he was awkward, but he was smart. Easily bored by mundane things. Her face then grew red at how Sasuke acted towards her. Emotions often confused Amani. Whilst she was outgoing, compared to Hinata and she wanted to be around others unlike her brother, Amani held on to a small piece of hope. She wanted to be free, she wanted to be strong.  Shaking her head, she pressed herself further. Each hit, caused the stumps to crack. 

A boy and his dog ran through the woods. The fresh smell of pine, the wind against his face. Kiba laughed as he ran wild and free. Not a care in the world. He stopped when he saw someone below him. The new girl from his class. Her small frame moved at a rapid speed. He smelled that sweet scent and grinned. Akamaru, intrigued by the girl lept off his partners shoulder and in front of the girl. Amani squealed from the fright until she saw the cute dog. 

"So cute! Hi there", Amani giggled as she lifted the dog above her head then rubbed her nose against his snout. Kiba blushed at the scene and jumped from the tree. 

"I think he likes You. I'm Kiba, your the new girl right?", Kiba smirked as he leaned against on of the stumps. 

"Yea, my name is Amani. Is this your dog?", Amani smiled as she handed the dog to Kiba. 

"Yea, he's called Akamaru", Kiba studied the girl. There was something wild about her. 

The trio talked for a while until it was starting to get dark. Amani headed home, curious on how the rest of her time at the academy would be.... and what sweets to bring.


	3. A Heartbeat

Three weeks had passed by, Amani had caught up with the class quickly. She had become close to Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Even from time to time, Sasuke would sit with them. Not saying anything but at least he made the effort. She still felt left out however, most of the girls would ignore her and Hinata would try to split her time between her friends and her, but with Naruto around it was difficult for Hinata so she would end up leaving. The group sat on the roof eating away. Naruto was no where to be seen, though Amani did remember seeing him with a few tins of paint that morning. Sasuke was away doing whatever it was that he was doing. So on the roof, Kiba slouched against a wall, Akamaru curled up against Amani who sat on the ground with Shikamarus head on her lap- a routine they had quickly falling into. Choji was eating away. Tomorrow they would have their exam and become ninjas.

"Can we make a promise?", Amani spoke, her soft voice drawing the group's attention as they waited for her to continue. "Will be still be friends, even after we have our own teams", her lip quivered at the thought of losing her friends.

"Of course we will be together! Can't get rid of me that easily", Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked.

"We will always eat together", Choji mustered before going back to eating.

"Ah you're such a drag. Of course", Shikamru smiled up at Amani.

Amani smiled softly, placing her hands together and wished that they would always be together. The bell sounded and the group returned to class. Amani sighed as Iruka brought Naruto in, tied up. He gave Naruto a row and then went on to tell the class to do a clone jutsu. Amani sighed, up until now she had managed to avoid doing any jutsu in front of the class. Sakura was called and instantly looked towards Sasuke who showed no interest. It got to Naruto and he didn't do so good. Pupil after pupil succeeded until it came to Amani. People looked curiously, they had never seen her perform a jutsu. Taking a deep breathe she formed the handsigns and flinched at the cold laughter of several of the students.

"Isn't a Hyuga supposed to have proper control".

"She's worse than Naruto!".

Amani bit her lip, in combat she could do what needed to be done. Her chakra was unstable, but when it came to focusing on a specific jutsu she couldn't do it. The only time she was able to master one was when it was dark. She was called the curse of her clan for a reason. 

"Amani", Shikamaru called her back to attention. He wiped the blood that had trickled from her lip.

"I'm fine", she formed a smile and went to the back of the line. Her fingers pinched at her arm. A habit she had developed from a young age.

The class finished and Amani ran out. She pushed passed her friends, ignoring their shouts. She ran home and straight into her brothers room.

"Neji?", Amani called for her brother to find no answer. She started to cry.

"Why me? Why am I cursed to fail", she whispered. By the time she finished crying the moon was striking through the windows.

Amani stood up, she was going to train for the exam. Her heart filled with self-loathing, she ran to the woods and released her chakra. Her curse. The normal flowing blue chakra turned to a shade of purple that matched the sky at dusk. She hit the stumps, her chakra burning through the wood like acid. Her thoughts flooded in with each remark.

Failure.  
Disappointment.  
Cursed child.  
Pathetic.  
Disgrace to your father.  
As expected of a side branch spawn.

She felt angry, her head ached. The mark upon her head thrummed. She cried out and saw her uncle Hitachi. He looked at his niece with a cold look. His eyes filled with disgrace.

"You best control that vile chakra of yours girl. Lest you shame your clan more". He looked at the ground around Her, the grass had died. Rough cracks etched like anger. The stumps chipped away. He turned away and left the girl, exhausted in pain. Forgive me brother, for I cannot forgive myself.

Amani cried, her soft sobs filled the woods. A boy in a green jumpsuit, who had awakened early hours to train came to this spot. He heard a heart breaking cry. Jumping down he saw a beautiful girl, her face held a soft and innocent look. He saw her eyes and knew she was kin of his rival.

"Are you okay miss?", the boy with bushy brows asked kindly as he leaned down and held his hand out.

"I'm fine! Just hit my head is all", Amani forced herself to smile. Looking up she saw him. A handsome smile, brows that added personally to his face.

"I am rock lee, the handsome devil of the leaf", he smiled as he pulled Amani up. Amani tripped slightly and landed against his chest.

She wanted to pull away, but the soft heartbeat drew her in. Innocently she placed her hand on Lee's chest and felt his heart. Lee blushed furiously, he didn't move. In that moment, he felt accepted, she felt safe.

"Did you come here to train", Lee asked as she pulled away.

Amani nodded awkwardly. Lee looked at her palms and saw how bruised they were. This girl before him reminded him of well himself.

"Though it doesn't matter. I try do hard, yet I can't be like my clan. I can't work my chakra. It's... dangerous", Amani sighed.

Lee understood that feeling all too well. He had felt it since he was a child then he met his sensie and his team.

"How about it train with You?", the bushy brow boy asked with determination.

"Maybe some other time. I need to go to sleep. I have the exam tomorrow", Amani smiled. She gently touched Lee's chest again before heading home to sleep.


	4. To Be A Ninja

Amani sighed as she rolled out of bed. Today was the day of the exam. The sun was barely in the sky, soft shades of amber painted the sky. She sat up and saw her brother leaning against the door smiling.

"Neji you're back!", his sister instantly became fully awake. She jumped up and hugged him. The nerves slowly fading.

"I couldn't miss seeing my little sister pass the exam", Neji grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I am worried I won't, I don't want to let you down brother", Amani looked down. Nejis expression softened.

"You could never disappoint me, Amani. You will become a ninja, today or some other day. But no matter what, you will never disappoint me", he smiled and started to brush her hair.

Amani giggled one he was done. He had tied her hair as he would his own. Neji frowned at the mark on her forehead before letting her bangs fall. He saw how the skin was a little red. He would ask her about it later.

"I have a present for you, it was mother's", Neji handed Amani a soft, red ribbon. Amani looked at it and let a tear fall from her eyes. Their mother died not long after Amani was born, leaving them with their father.

"I wish I knew her", Amani sighed as Neji tied the ribbon around her hair, making a cute bow.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence before heading out. Neji said he had to go meet with his team but would be back later. Amani nodded to herself, she would make him proud.

Taking off go the academy, she was hoping go meet up with one of her friends. Hinata was already in the exam room when she arrived. Kiba sat against the wall, talking to a boy she learned was called Shino. Whilst Amani wanted to be friend Shino, he just avoided her. Said something about his insects didn't like her chakra.... She cried.... shino got hit by Kiba. She saw Choji talking to Shikamaru who was laying on the floor. Sasuke was gone and Naruto was in his own world. Amani took her options and sat down beside Shikamaru, pulling his head on to her lap. Some of the students looked at them oddly, not that she noticed.

"Are you nervous?", Amani asked Choji.

Choji smiled and nodded. He was busy eating away to give a proper answer. "What about you Shikamaru? Are you nervous", Amani asked as she played with his hair.

"Its a drag but I'll manage. How about you?", Shikamaru felt relaxed in her presence, the way she would casually play with his hair made him smile.

Amani bit her lip nervously, she ignored the slight pain. Shikamaru detected this and placed his hand on her chin and shook his head. This got her to stop. As time passed by, Naruto stepped out of the class, his face shadowed over. Just as Amani was about to ask if he was alright, she was called in.

"Now Amani, for the exam, you just have to create three or more solid clones", Iruka said, nodding encouragingly.

It had to be clones.

Amani focused, she felt her chakra becoming jagged. The Silver haired ninja beside Iruka smiled slightly. So this is the cursed Hyuga girl.

The familiar burning sensation filled her arms but she kept pushing. The clones were barely visible. Iruka looked down feeling guilty.

"I'm afraid you fail, Amina", Iruka said. Mizuki smiled slyly turning to Iruka.

"Come now Iruka, she did make some form of clone. Can't we let her pass", the silver ninja pushed.

"I'm afraid not. Clones or not, she failed to make solid clones. These ones are transparent".

Amani bit her lip once more drawing blood and ran out of the room. She ignored the calling of Shikamaru and Choji. She ran into the courtyard and found Naruto. Jumping into Narutos arms she cried. Many of the new genins parents mocked them.

Serves him right, can you imagine him being a ninja.

What a disgrace to the Hyuga clan. She truly is cursed.

What a pair of pathetic children.

The children turned at the soft whisper of Mizuki. He told them to follow him. The trio sat on a balcony, Mizuki looking at them with a serious expression.

"I have a secret to tell you. There is another way to become a ninja", the ninja grinned at their curiosity. He told them of a scroll, if they learned one jutsu from the scroll they would become ninja. The pair sped off to get the scroll unaware of the ninjas true intentions.

They got the scroll and sat within the woods. Naruto studied the shadow clone jutsu, Amani knew she couldn't do this one. She looked over the blondes shoulder and saw one called blood clone and dark chakra chain. She memorized the hand signs and smiled at the dark chain. As the night progressed, Iruka found them declaring they stole the scroll.

"But sensie! We were just doing what Mizuki sensie suggested. And we managed. Now we can do a jutsu from the scroll you'll let us be ninjas", Naruto yelled. Not long after Mizuki attacked. He revealed a dark secret about Naruto, that he had the nine tailed fox inside him.

"As for you cursed child. You have the soul of a monster as well. A demon".

After he hurt Iruka however, all their anger aimed at Mizuki. Naruto created several clones and Amani summoned her chain, wrapping it around him and depleting his chakra as Naruto attacked. After this a proud Iruka looked at his students. They will become amazing ninjas.

Iruka allowed the pair to pass and they celebrated by eating ramen. Amani said farewell to the pair and headed home. She was a ninja. She couldn't wait to tell Neji! Though she was worried about this demon that was within her soul. Why was she cursed to live this fate.

When she arrived home, Amani ran to Neji and giggled as she told him she became a ninja.

"I am so proud of you little sister", Neji grinned and tied their mothers ninja headband around her forehead.

He saw her face frown slightly and asked her what was wrong.

"Do you know why I am cursed? Is this my destiny brother, to be cursed by the main branch and by my own soul?", Amani asked quietly and she fell asleep on her brothers lap.

Neji frowned as he carried her to her bed.

"Cursed or not, your destiny is light and pure. I will make sure of it".


	5. Team 9

Amani sat awkwardly in class. Today was the day they were assigned to their team and sensie. Naruto bounced into the room with a grin on his face. Shikamaru raised his head from the table and looked at Naruto.

"You know only those who passed are supposed to be her Naruto", Shikamaru said. Naruto glared at the lazy ninja.

"Yea well you are this right here on my forehead. I'm a ninja too now", their expressions caused Amani to giggle. The soft and innocent sound caused both the boys blush at her.

Sasuke looked up at Amani, he wouldn't mind being on her team afterall. All the students were buzzing with excitement as Iruka entered the class.

"Alright as of today you are all genin. You will be assigned into teams then go and meet your new sensie. I just want to say I am proud of you all and I couldn't have asked for any better students", Iruka started saying names. As each group piled out Amani was left alone.

"Um Sensie I am not part of a team", Amani looked at her teacher. Iruka smiled at her and thought on what the hokage had told him earlier.

Iruka, Amani Hyuga is going to be assigned with two other talented students. They are all prospect recruits for the anbu. Uzuki will be training them. My granddaughter Mina and a boy from the Aburame clan, Rin will be joining her".

He looked at Amani, this girl was so innocent. It was hard for him to imagine her as a anbu. This was the girl who cried when Choji stepped on a bee. She wasn't even aware of the fact many of the boys in the class loved her.

"Your team is from another class, they should be here shortly. You are assigned to team nine. A special team and everything will be explained by your new sensie", Iruka smiled. The door opened revealing a girl with pinkish red hair and a boy who looked slightly like Shino. Iruka left them alone.

The girl was humming to herself and the boy watched a spider crawl over his finger. The room filled with the ticking of the clock. Finally the door opened revealing a beautiful ninja with purple hair. She studied the trio and smiled happily.

"Follow me and then we will introduce ourselves", she left the room. The group ended up in a rooftop and sat down.

The purple haired ninja looked at her new students. So they are the new recruits? Let's see what they have.

"Alright, let's start with a introduction then I'll explain why you are a special team. I'll start. My name is Uzuki Yugao. I am a member of the anbu core. My likes are painting and reading, I dislike liars and cowards. Also losing my comrades. A little hobby of mine is pranking. I don't feel like telling you my dreams", she grinned.

"Now you first", she pointed to the red haired girl.

"I'm Mina Sarutobi. I love sweets and singing. Oh and animals! I dislike meanies. My dream is bring peace to our world", Mina giggled as she bounced happily. So you are a hyper one.

"You next boy".

"I am Rin Aburame, I don't have much likes. Though I do enjoy studying spiders. Though it's not a insect but a arachnid. I dislike annoying brats. My dreams? To become stronger than anyone else than my clan", Rin finished. As he played with a spider, this caused Mina to slide away slightly. You're a serious one.

"And finally you". Amani smiled softly and nodded.

"My name is Amani Hyuga. I love sweets and my friends. I hate people who hurt others and hold their power over them. My dream is to become a powerful ninja. To prove to my clan that I am not a curse. To make my brother proud". Amanis expression went a little dark before going back to normal. So this is the cursed Hyuga girl.

She studied her students and nodded approvingly.

"Wonderful you are all unique in your own ways. As I said you are unique, you three have been selected at potential recruits for the anbu core. With the proper training and discipline you will become splendid ninja", the three of the newly fledged ninja looked at her in shock.

"Let me explain, Rin you possess a talent of tracking beyond any of those in your family. Mina you have unique ability that if trained can be a asset. As for you Amani, your chakra is beyond unique. It is one of a kind. With the right training you will all be the perfect team". Rin grinned slightly and Mina giggled. Amani couldn't believe that someone other than her brother thought she was worth something.

"Now go and get something to eat together. Bond and be at the training grounds at the medow for dawn", she handed Mina a pouch and vanished. 

Mina squealed and grabbed her teammates arms as she ran to the town.

"Where should we eat. Ramen! No no! Oh barbeque! No! CAKES!", Mina shouted and pulled the pair to a little bakery. They sat and ordered a tray of cakes.

Rin felt awkward around people. He studied a spider crawling on his hand a smiled slightly.

"I wish I was brave enough to hold insects", Mina whispered as she watched him curiously.

"Arachnid. It's a arachnid", Rin corrected her blushing slightly. Amani studied the pair and giggled to herself. She knew they would fall in love one day.

"Hey Rin maybe you could teach us about them some day", Amani smiled. The Three of them ate and chatted happily. Unaware that their new sensie was watching them. At least they get along. Enjoy your innocence whilst you can.

They parted ways and Amina headed home. She was excited to tell Neji about her new team. She debated wether or not she could tell him about being a recruit for the anbu however as she was worried what he would say. However she felt nervous. If she was going to become stronger she would have to train. Nodding to herself she headed to her training space.


	6. Training

Amani awoke feeling nervous, today she would start her training to truly become a ninja. She got dressed into a comfortable dress with shorts underneath. She tied her hair up with her mother's ribbon and headed out. Neji was once again away on a mission and Hinata was with her own team. Amani ran until her uncle stepped in front of her which caused her to almost crash into him.

"Oh I'm sorry uncle. I was just in a rush to meet with my team", Amani explained, fearing he would trigger her mark. Hiashi looked at his niece and his eyes softened slightly.

"It is fine. Just watch where you are going, now go.", he commanded. As Amani ran out of the compound, the lead Hyuga sighed. Brother please protect her.

Amani arrived at the meeting place, the plush woodland surrounded the clearing. A large boulder sat in the middle. Upon the boulder was Uzuki, her smile had a hint of playfullyness. Mina ran to Amani and hugged her.

"Finally! I was so lonely without you!", she squealed. Amani looked over at poor Rin, he looked exhausted. He looked at her and mouthed, too hyper too early, this caused Amani to giggle.

"Alright my children, this test is not so easy. I want to assess your combat, tactics and abilities. To begin however I want you to steal this mask from me. You can use whatever you want to get it, you have until noon", Uzuki grinned and placed the mask on her head.

The trio jumped away and hit behind a group of trees. Rin instantly put two and two together. "We need to work together to get it. This is a basic test of teamwork". His voice held confidence that caused a slight pause from Mina. They nodded and devised a plan.

Uzuki sighed and began to sketch, she was curious to see how these hidden prodigies would work together.

It began with a rustle, her eyes darted to the nearby bush and grinned. Time to begin.

Mina leapt forward, her hair flaring against the breeze. She darted from branch to branch, connecting wires to each. Rin sent out a few of his spiders to place webbing amongst bushes as a decoy. Amani used her byakugan to study the area. She gave the signal and Mina pulled the first wire causing a small vibration against the web that caused a bush to rustle. Uzuki created four shadow clones and they divided up. Amani studied them and discovered the real one. She followed slowly, Rin saw her movements and created a clone to follow as one of the clones whilst catching up with Amani. Mina played as decoy. She whistled a low frequency causing several birds to swoop down. Go pull the wires.

As Uzukis clones stepped into the traps the birds pulled upon the wires causing a trap to fall. Each clone was destroyed leaving the real one. Amani leaped from a high tree and landed in front of Uzuki. Now to play decoy.

Uzuki grinned and continued to sketch, Amani lounged and played innocence. She knocked Uzuki to her knee causing her Sensie to laugh and turned into a ink clone. It's working.

Mina joined the fight and laughed as she lunged at the next clone. The real Uzuki hid in a bush, then a quiet russle came too late and Rin pulled the mask off her head. He pointed to a spider on her shoulder causing her to squeak. The team laughed and high fived.

"I'm impressed my children. Wonderful teamwork. Now for the next test", Uzuki pulled paper from her pouch and handed each a piece. "This is a special paper that allows us to know your chakra nature. Depending how it reacts will show. Like this", Uzuki showed them and it became wet. "I have a water nature. Now you try".

Mina went first and resulted in wind. Rin resulted in lightning and Amani was Earth.

"Wow, we make a pretty varied team", Uzuki smiled. "Alright, I want to do a special technique. We will be focusing your chakra and see if it will take a form", Uzuki smiled once more.

"Can you show us?", Mina asked... loudly. 

Uzuki nodded then built up her chakra. "Now watch".

"Bubbles! So pretty", Mina giggled and they all focused on their chakra

"Bubbles! So pretty", Mina giggled and they all focused on their chakra. Mina squealed when sharp winds started to surround her. Rin smirked as he caused a spark to ignite in his hand. Amani tried only to find nothing. Uzuki walked over to her pupil and kneeled down.

"Take a deep breath for me and close your eyes", Amina obliged and let her chakra flow. Uzuki saw the seal on her collarbone and lightly touched it. The burning in Amanis veins dulled slightly and the sound of rustling leaves gathered as she was surrounded by floating leaves.

"Wonderful! You are all so skilled".

The three felt exhausted. Shaking chakra was no easy feet. Uzuki smirked. "We aren't finished just yet. Now I want to see your combat. Come on children it's only been four hours", her enthusiasm was going go be the end of them. The trio stood up and readied themselves for the next challenge. 

"Alright, you will fight one clone each. Just attack them so I can judge your form. Rin you go first". Uzuki summoned a shadow clone and allowed them to begin.

The clone lounged at Rin, he dodged and threw a shuriken at the clone. He pulled a larger shuriken from his pouch and started to through them all. He then allowed several spiders out of his body and had them trap the clone in a web. He then threw one last shuriken and knocked the clone out. So you are a ranged fighter.

Mina was next. She happily took out a scroll and revealed two katanas. The clone lunged and in one swift moment, it flew back when Mina made high pitched sound. She then dashed forward and sliced the clone. Up front combat.

Amani took a deep breath and smiled. The clone approached and vanished just as fast. Amani held a chain in one hand as she pulled the clone forward then from her free hand she targeted the clone in one swift motion. You are ranged and up front.

"Perfect. You all have the unique qualities of a perfect team. That is all for today. Tomorrow is yours but the day after we have a special mission. So relax", Uzuki vanished.

Rin took a tired Mina home and Amani walked to hers only to be stopped by someone calling her name. She turned around and looked at her.


	7. New Friendships And Bruises

Amani turned and looked at the blonde girl. Her eyes were blue, a nervous smile on her lips.  
"Can I help you", Amani turned to look at Ino.

Ino played with her hair nervously, she knew that Amani was a friend of both her teammates and wanted to make the effort.

"Um can we talk?", Amina nodded and signalled for the blonde to follow. They entered a small cafe and sat down. After placing a order the pair sat in silence, this caused Ino to become irritated. Just say it already!

"I'M SORRY!", Ino exclaimed as she looked Amani staring in the eyes.

The Hyuga was taking aback, confusion evident on her face.

"Why are you apologising", she asked, her voice just over a whisper.

Ino thought on it, why was she saying sorry to a girl she never spoke to.. oh right Shikamaru and Choji. She remembered the conversation they had this morning after training.

"Hey Choji. Why is it that all of you hang out with that girl", Ino asked the eating boy.

"I like her. She's funny and doesn't care about what most girls do", Choji answered as he moved on to another bag. 

Ino frowned slightly, what does she have that I don't? Even Sasuke hangs around her sometimes.

"What about you Shikamaru?", the blonde turned to the lazy boy. He was laying down and looking at the clouds. She remembered how Shikamaru would lay on Amanis lap so casually.

"She isn't troublesome. Unlike most people", Shikamaru explained, "Its as simple as that. Well that and other reasons", he blushed lightly.

"You know Ino, you would....chew chew.... Like her. You should... chew... try and be friends with her", Choji added.

"I'm sorry for not treating you as a friend from the start", Ino looked down and sighed, "the truth is, I was jealous. Sasuke gave you attention when he barely even aknowledges most of us", Ino looked at the brunette.

"Sasuke is complicated. I count him as a friend, I guess he tolerated me. But I wouldn't mind if we were friends too Ino. Honestly Hinata is the only girl that is kind to me and she is my blood", Amani smiled sweetly at the blonde.

Ino blushed lightly, she was surprised how kind Amani was. She expected her to tell her to go away and not want to be friends.

"I would like that!", the blonde grinned. The girls ate with idle chatter and then departed. They said their farewells and then headed home.

Amani arrived at the Hyuga compound and searched for her brother. She entered the large training grounds out back and heard fighting. She ran out and saw her brother and a familiar boy sparring. Amani leaned against a nearby tree and watched quietly.

Neji swung his left palm as Lee ducked. In return Lee swept his leg under his rival causing Neji to lift his arm and hit with a forceful impact. Lee tripped and landed on top of Neji. This caused Amani to break into a fit of carefree laughter. The boys turned and saw her.

Her laughter echoed the training ground. Neji smiled slightly at his sister's spirit. Lee looked at her and blushed slightly. He couldn't help but grin.

"Glad to see you're home brother", Amani said when she finally finished. She kneeled down and helped the pair up. Lee gasped slightly, he knew the girl was related to his rival but he didn't even know Neji had a sister.

"You're the boy from the woods right? It's nice to see you again", Amani smiled softly at him. He felt his heart pace.

"Its good to see you too", Lee answered. He looked closely at her a light flush on bother their cheeks.

"You know this lout sister?", Neji glared at his teammate as he pulled Amani closer to him. No one was worthy of her heart.

"Be nice Neji! He helped me out after my ma- after I hit my head", Neji frowned at her stumble. I knew he used it on her!

Neji nodded slightly and said he was going to prepare dinner. Amani sat underneath the Sakura tree and patted the ground for Lee to join her.

"I didn't know you were on my brothers team", she spoke softly as she examined Lee's arm. She carefully unwrapped his bandages and studied the bruising.

Lee blushed furiously. The pain on his arm was worth it if he could be so close to someone so kind. It was rare that someone showed him such kindness, unless it was his team or sensie. Amanis brows frowned and she inspected the bruise.

"I don't know any healing jutsu but my father used to do this little trick whenever I just myself as a child", she leaned down and gently kissed the bruises before wrapping it up again. Lee stated at his arm. He felt his heart pounding. Such a sweet gesture set his heart aflame.

"You should go now, it's getting late. But I have a day off tomorrow before I go on my first mission. We could meet up at some time and train", Amani smiled and Lee nodded. "Meet me at the training posts around noon". Lee grinned and headed home. He kept glancing at his arm.

Amani sat at the table with her brother. One of Nejis hidden skills was cooking. He developed a knack for it after their father died. Amani nibbled on the rice ball and smiled.

"How was training today? Tell me about your team", Neji smiled.

Amani thought on her team. She knew she couldn't tell him about being a recruit for the anbu. He would worry too much about her. She wanted to get stronger first.

"They are unique.... there's this girl, she's the granddaughter of the hokage. She's really loud and hyper but she's nice. Her name is Mina. Then there is Rin... he is quiet. He likes spiders. My sensie though, she is sweet and funny. She's so beautiful! I want to be like her one day. A strong ninja", Amani giggled. Neji nodded pleased with her answer. He rubbed her hair as he left for bed.

Amani looked at the stars. One day I'll be strong too brother. I'll make you proud.


	8. When Love Sparks

The sun peaked through the window. Amani rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes, even though she had the day off she was still up so early. She tied her hair back and left her room wondering what she would do today. Maybe Naruto is available? I'm meeting Lee later so I have some hours to kill.

Nodding she passed by Hinata. "Hey Hinata I'm going to see if Naruto is busy want to come?", Amani asked her cousin.

"I would but I'm going on a mission with my team. Sorry Amani", Hinata answered shyly.

Amani left the compuubd and headed towards Narutos apartment. She giggled at the thought of treating her friend to ramen. Naruto reminded her of Mina a little. Maybe I could introduce them!

When she arrived she knocked on his door. The door opened by itself and she found Naruto no where to be found. Pouting she left a little note saying she dropped by then closed his door. She wondered what to do as she walked through the village and into the edge of the field and came across Shikamarus home. Maybe he will be home? Though I domt want to be a burden.

Shikamaru sat on the hilltop watching the clouds drift by. Asuna was planning on having them on a mission later today but he had time to pass. He fidled with the earring his sensie gave him. Ah such a troublesome old man. Trying to act so cool.

He spotted a familiar figure bouncing towards her place and smiled. He turned away from his comfort zone and sat up. Shikamaru saw that Amani stopped as if she was thinking about something and he sighed. Standing up he walked down the hill and in the direction of the distracted Hyuga.

Amani was lost in her thoughts debating if she wanted to bother Shikamaru or not. She squealed when a hand tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump and bang her head on Shikamaru.

"Owie". Amani stumbled causing Shikamaru to crash on the ground and pull her down on top of him.

He looked up at her surprised, her innocent eyes opened in shock. Not even thinking he raised his hand and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "So troublesome", he whispered as he leaned up closer.

Amani blushed and looked down at Shikamaru. Her heart was bounding so loudly it sang in her ears. His touch caused a spark on her skin, not thinking she leaned in with him and their lips slightly grazed. Amani came to her senses and pulled away. Her face red.

"I'm sorry!", Amani squealed and ran away. Shikamaru sat up stunned. His fingers touched his lips and he took a deep breathe. Why are women so confusing.

Amani was confused, she didn't feel these things. She couldn't understand them. I kissed him...Amani stopped running as she came across the rivers edge. It rippled with her tears. Her chest hurt and she didn't understand why.

Kiba was training with Akamaru when he heard it, the soft tears hitting water. Curious, he stopped training and went towards the sound. There he saw her, Amani Hyuga crying. His chest hurt at the sound of her tears. Kiba wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Don't cry Amani. It hurts to see you cry, tell me who made you upset", he whispered as she sobbed into his chest.

"I made myself cry. It's silly isn't it? That I got myself so upset over something so small", Amani whispered as she pulled away. She looked at Kiba and smiled warmly. Kiba frowned at the blood trickling from her lip. The scent of copper and salt. He wiped the blood away and looked into her eyes.

"You never have to force yourself to smile. Not to me. Be yourself", Kiba smiled softly, his usual cocky self replaced with sincerity. Akamaru nuzzled the girls side.

Amani nodded slowly then looked at the sky, the sun was high now. It would be noon soon.

"I need to go meet up with a friend, do you want to come?", Amani looked at her friend smiling.

"Ah I can't, I need to head home and help my sister. But I'll see you around", Kiba picked up Akamaru and headed to his place. His hand lingered on his chest, the ache still there. Why is it when she cries I want to take her pain away?

Amani ran to her training space, her worries slipping away slightly as she saw Lee hitting one of the posts. The way he trained with such confidence made her heart swell. She forced a smile and ran up to him.

"Sorry I'm late! I got distracted", Amani jumped up and sat on top of one of the stumps. Lee looked at her and saw the red under her eyes. If she wanted me to know she'll tell me.

"It's okay, now shall we start", he grinned with determination. Amani nodded and jumped down.

"Let's start with your form. Can you show me a few moves", Lee requested. Amani nodded again and turned to face the stump. "No, use them on me. Don't worry you won't harm me", he finished with a big grin.

Amina took a deep breathe and swung at him. Lee was slightly shocked that she hadn't activated her byakugan. He moved to the side and held his arm up as she made impact. She is holding back for some reason...

"Amani strike me like you mean it", he shouted.

"A..are you sure", Amani questioned. She didn't want her chakra to lose control. Lee nodded.

Amani took a deep breath then allowed her chakra to flow out. She became faster, each swing she gained even more speed. Lee grinned and dodged each one. She is fast!

He started to fight back, each hit was received with a strong defence. Her chakra started to turn purple and her byakugan triggered. She moved faster, Lee got lost in the moment. She could keep up with him. In a tree, Guy watched his favoured pupil spar with a girl who looked like Neji. His eyes opened as he saw the girls chakra turn purple. He saw the ground beneath her started to crack. That cannot be good.

Amani swung her hand at Lee, she was laughing all the way. Carefree and unaware of the dark chakra she was emitting. Just as she was about to make impact, her arm was grabbed by a older man who had a similar resemblance as Lee. She gasped and looked at him with a pout. Lee noticed it and flushed.

"Guy sensie! What are you doing here?", Lee asked his sensie.

"Ah Lee. I was taking a walk in the splendid sun when I came across you and this young lady sparring with the determination of youth!", he grinned confidently. 

"But Guy sensie why did you stop our match?", Lee pressed his sensie.

He didn't notice?

Guy looked at the duo and saw a mark on the girls collarbone. It was glowing purple and looked like it hurt. He kneeled down to the young girl and touched it lightly.

"Does it hurt?", he asked quietly. Lee looked at what his sensie was touching and gasped. Why had he not noticed this?

"Not anymore. I am used to the pain now it's just a itch", Amani smiled sweetly.

Guy narrowed his eyes at this, this gentle girl that had won his pupils respect, this innocent child who was Nejis sister, she carried such a burden and still smiled. He saw why Lee had befriended her. Such youthful kindred spirits!

Lee looked at his sensie and back at his friend. "Amani what is that mark?", he asked, worry in his voice.

"Its my curse. Yours is to not have chakra. Mines is to have unstable chakra", Amani answered. Guy looked at the girl and nodded.

"Allow me to train you Amani Hyuga. I shall help fan your youthful soul!", Guy cried out. Lee looked at his sensie and grinned.

A shuriken flew past Guy and snipped a small piece of his hair. Lee let out a feminine squeal and a figure stepped out of the shadows....


	9. Student And Sensie

Guy rubbed his head with tears in his eyes. "My beautiful hair! Who did that? Come on out", Guy pointed at the shadow revealing a woman in a mask.

"You aren't trying to steal my student now, are you Guy?", she asked. Amani opened her eyes widely at the woman. She lifted up her mask and revealed it to be Uzuki.

"Uzuki sensie!", Amani smiled and ran up to her sensie.

"Yo", she put her hand up and grinned carelessly, as if she hadn't just thrown a shuriken at Guy. 

"Now Guy, did I hear you correctly. You asked my little Amani here to be your student", Uzuki smiled menacingly at Guy as she wrapped her arm over Amanis shoulder.

"Uzuki is that you? Just as crazy as ever I see", Guy grinned at his old friend. Lee looked between his sensie and Uzuki nodding. This must be Guy sensies girlfriend! Only my sensie could have a woman so beautiful!

Uzuki grinned and rubbed Amanis hair. She stepped forward crunching her knuckles, her eyes gleamed mischievously and giggled. She punched Guy on the side of his face, causing him to fly across the grass. Guy grinned and returned the hit with a kick. The pair started to fight all the way smiling.

"Psst Amani, do you know why they are fighting?", Lee asked Amani.

"Um I'm not even sure what is happening", she giggled.

Uzuki there her fist at Guy, her eyes shone brightly. She laughed as Guy sent her flying. She grabbed his leg and brought him with her. They landed against a tree that shattered in half. Amani and Lee gasped.  
Guy sat up and laughed, Uzuki leaned against him with a sweet smile.

"Ah you haven't changed a bit Guy", Uzuki laughed as she stood up.

"Neither have you... well maybe you have become more youthful", Guy grinned. Uzuki looked at her old friend and grinned. Then burst into a fit of laughter at Lees and Amanis expression.

"Sensie what are you doing here?", Amani asked her sensie.

"I was out for a stroll and came across the strangest sight. My old teammate was asking my dear student to be his. You wouldn't leave me for him would you... Amani", Uzuki pouted. Amani giggled softly at how childish her sensie was.

"I couldn't leave you sensie", she smiled shyly.

Lee watch the two women, he saw the spark of a lasting companionship. A bond like his and Guy sensie. He grinned and leaned up to Guy and whispered something.

"Wonderful idea Lee! Of course", he gave Lee the thumbs up and walked over to the talking women and coughed. This earned him a glare from Uzuki and Amani looked at them. Uzuki... you are going to turn that poor girl away from her innocent youth.

"My prized pupil asked I give Amani this! It will help her training and agility", Guy remarked as he pulled out a green jumpsuit.

Uzukis face paled at the green jumpsuit. She screamed as the image of her student in the outfit came to her mind.

"Never!", Uzuki tore the suit into shreds

"Never!", Uzuki tore the suit into shreds. Guy cried at the scene of his beautiful jumpsuit scattered to the winds.

Amani laughed loudly, her sweet laughter echoed the woods. Something about her was so carefree. The ninja surrounding the woods, be it training or on a mission smiled at the soft sound. It was melodic. Guy saw her mark again, this time it was a golden light. How strange.

He placed his hand on Uzukis shoulder and pointed at the mark. Uzuki raised her brow and nodded.

"I'll look into it Guy. She has a special soul within her. Perhaps not as cursed as we think. Either way I shall protect her. She is afterall, my student", Uzuki whispered.

Lee and Guy headed away for a mission leaving Uzuki and Amani alone. Uzuki pulled her student close and studied the seal. It was back to its simple black. Her eyes narrowed when she studied it. A seven pronged seal...

"Sensie, I'm planning to train some more will you stay with me?", Amani asked her sensie.

Uzuki agreed and they spent the next three hours sparring. Each time Amanis chakra began to get out of control, Uzuki would stop and make her laugh. We need to find a balance. Something to stabilise her.

By the time they finished, Amani was even faster. Uzuki became more impressed by how quickly she could learn. She had decided once she had time she would look into the cursed Hyuga child. The two of them headed back to town where Uzuki took Amani to the bakery.

"Pick anything you like, you've done well", Amani squealed at the choices of sweets.... Uzuki learned her pupil had a severe sweet tooth.

They sat and ate in silence. The day passed on by and they departed. Amani headed home to get some much needed rest whilst Uzuki headed for the hokages office.

The hokage sat in his office, after just dealing with Naruto, he sent them to go escort a bridge builder. A soft knock on the door broke him from his moment of peace. He told them to enter and raised his head to see one of his anbu members.

"How can I help you Uzuki?", he had assigned her to care for his granddaughter and her team. He worried it was about Mina.

"My Lord Hokage. May I talk to you about Amani Hyuga", Uzuki asked.

"Go on".

"I was wondering if I could get some information on her, why does she have that seal on her exactly?", the hokage was curious about her. He look her in the eyes and explained.

"Thirteen years ago, two girls were born. Hinata and Amani Hyuga. Miraculously they were born at the exact same moment. The main branch of the Hyuga clan didn't even acknowledge the child. She was just a side branch afterall. However, that night something strange happened. A spirit of a ancient priestess who died a horrific death, she wandered into this plane of the living. She was drawn to the Hyuga chakra, why I am not sure. However, she entered Amanis room and entered her soul. The screams were heard throughout their compound. The leader of their clan entered and saw his niece, she was surrounded by a dark chakra. They placed a seal upon her and over time it ate away at her life. The baby grew sickly and was near death. The girls mother, a woman with a golden heart, she used a forbidden jutsu and drained much of the dark chakra from the girl. It killed the mother, but as she took her last breathe she sealed a piece of her pure soul within her daughter. The girls chakra is unstable but is kept in check with her mother's soul. But if you know of the Hyugas mark that is placed on those of the side branch, it has pushed a darkness within the child so now whenever she loses control that darkness slips out", the hokage finished. Uzuki closed her eyes and thought of Amani. My poor student.


	10. Mission Time: Part 1!

Neji was walking from his room when he ran into a girl with bright hair and a boy with glasses. They were waiting by Sakura tree, curious he approached them.

"Who are you?", Neji asked coldly. The girl seemed to blush slightly and the boy ended up glaring at him. He waited impatiently for an answer. "Well?".

"Oh! We are waiting on our teammate Amani! We have a mission together", the girl replied to him cheerfully. Neji sighed. It's too early for someone to be so cheerful.

"Brother! Did you come to see me off?", Amani grinned as she jumped on her brothers back.

"Brother? Neji Hyuga is your Brother?", Rin asked shocked. This caused Neji to glare at him again.

"What's it to you?", Neji looked at him furiously. The pair glared at each other, enough to almost cause a spark. The girls giggled at the sight.

"Rin come on", Mina grabbed the boys hand causing him to blush. Amani hugged her brother and waved goodbye as they headed out of the village. Neji watched his sister with a small hint of sadness.

You won't need me soon enough, won't you.

Amani and her team ran to the entrance of the village and waited in their sensie. As Uzuki appeared, she picked up poor rin and spun him around. She stuck out her tongue and laughed as Rin struggled out of her grasp.

"Come my children! Off we go", she cheered and lead the way out of the large gate. Mina cheered in excitement as Rin sighed. As Amani excited they passed by Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and their sensie.

"Hey Amani where are you heading?", Shikamaru called out. Amani bit her lip slightly, remembering the day before.

"I'm going on a mission with my team. I'll see you later", she forced a smile and chased after her team. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Ino. He would ask her about it later. If only he knew what this mission would change.

Uzuki lead team nine deeper into the woods and suddenly stopped with a loud shout.

"Oh no!", she called causing the trio to panic.

"What's wrong sensie!", Mina freaked out, looking in all directions for a threat.

"I forgot to tell you what the mission is!", Uzuki gasped causing the team to sigh. Mina dropped to the ground exasperated. "Our mission will take three months, it is a A rank mission. Fitting for a anbu squad. This will test each of your individual skills as well as your teamwork. First is to track down our target, that is for you Rin. Then we are to... gain information from them, I will be dealing with that as you are too young for such a task. Amani you will be scouting as well as taking care of those who will be protecting our target. Then Mina, you will be taking care of the decoy", Uzuki looked at the serious look on their faces.

"I also have a gift for you all", she smiled and hands them each a mask. "Each member of the anbu has a mask. It matches our personality, so these are each designed for you. Wear them when our mission begins". Mina hugged their sensie and grinned.

"Thank you sensie!".

"Alright, let's go".

Team nine ran ahead, their speed was outstanding. For hours they ran, finally they arrived at their first point. The stars shone brightly above them. Uzuki looked at her team and nodded as she pulled her mask over her head. Her team followed in the action.

"Now Rin

"Now Rin. Our target was last sighted here, use your spiders to track him." Rin nodded and allowed several spiders to come from his body. Mina shuddered slightly.

"Find him". His voice was a mere whisper. The spiders branched out and left webbing behind them. The group sat for about a hour and then one of the web's vibrated. "This way".

The team followed Rin, moving silently until they reached their target a mile ahead. "Now trap him", Uzuki whispered.

Amani jumped down first and hit behind a tree as Mina jumped in a played decoy. She drew out the target as well as his guards. Amani activated her byakugan and focused the chakra in her palms. She moved swiftly and quietly, each target falling unconscious. Rin had his spiders create a large web and trapped the client. As Uzuki stepped down, a large ninja approached her from behind. Too close! I can't dodge.

Amani realized her sensie was in danger and moved as fast as she could. Her palm hit the man's heart and he coughed blood as he collapsed to the ground. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the man die. I killed him...

The target was secure, he wore a blank expression.

"I will tell you nothing", he spat.

"Oh trust me. I'll make you sing. Mina take care of Amani for me", Uzuki grabbed the man and dragged him to a nearby shack. Mina approached Amani carefully and wrapped a arm around her.

"Its alright Amani. You saved our sensie", Mina smiled softly. 

"I killed him".

Her expression was filled with sorrow, Rin left them be, he knew he couldn't help with this. Amani bit her lip again, the blood just dropped down under the mask. Mina tried to calm her down but found nothing to say. So they sat in silence.

"I knew I would kill someone at some point. I mean I am a ninja.... but still.... I didn't think it would be so soon", she whispered as the tears stopped flowing. It had been hours, Mina and Rin had fallen asleep. Uzuki stepped out of the shack.

"In our line of work it becomes as natural as breathing. I am not saying it is easy, but over time you must learn to harden your heart. Emotions can be a burden in this", she said as she pulled Amani up and to the shack.

"But you are always happy sensie. Always smiling", Amani spoke confused.

"Emotions can be a powerful mask my child. Don't get me wrong, I feel things but when I am on a mission I turn off my emotions. Or else, I couldn't do my job", she nodded towards the target. Amani gasped and looked at him with pity. The scene before her was gruesome to say the least.

"Do not pity him Amani. He takes young girls, some younger than you to his master. His master then sells them", Uzuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now go rest. I need to continue my part of the mission".

Amani shook her head. "I want to stay. I need to harden my heart...". That night her innocent student started to chip away.


	11. Realization Of The Heart

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the clouds. He thought of Amani and how she had looked at him before she left. He also couldn't shake this feeling in his gut. Something just ate at him.

"Hey Ino can I ask you something?", he asked his blonde teammate who looked at him surprised.

"What is It?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and looked over at her with a light blushed. "How do you know... if you like someone", he felt awkward even having this conversation.

"Oh Shikamaru I am flattered but my heart belongs to Sasuke", he sighed annoyed.

"Not you". Ino giggled saying that she knew who he likes.

"You just know. You feel warm around them, safe. That having them in your life means everything to you", Ino blushed as she thought of Sasuke.

Shikamaru nodded then went back to looking at the sky. What a drag... I'm falling in love.

****  
Lee went to the place where Amani trained. He found this to be a peaceful area. He missed Amani, whilst he got along with his team and respected his sensie. She was his only true friend. He broke a stump in half and looked up at the sky, recalling the conversation he had with his sensie.

"Guy sensie! How do you know if you love someone?", Lee eagerly asked his leader.

Guy grinned at his student, to him Lee was embracing his youth.

"You want to be a better man! To prove that you will defend them with your entire life. You would die for them", Guy smiled.

I would give my life for her. When she returns I shall prove my love for her!

Lee was determined to fight for her heart and continued his training.

☆☆☆☆☆

Kiba ran with Akamaru, he jumped from branch to branch as they always did. He ran faster than usual, Akamaru still whimpered. They missed the soft scent of Amani. He wasn't sure of the reason why he was so pulled to her. The wild side of her, something that quivered within her soul pulled him close.

He only found out the other day that she was away on a three month mission. It had only been seven days and he already missed her. He stopped at a river and frowned. He remembered how she cried. The pain he had felt. Kiba was conflicted, being raised amongst the wildness of his clan, he was used to actions over emotions. Yet now his emotions confused him. It effected his training. It effected his running. His actions.

Ah man what is wrong with me?

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The sun set upon the seventh day, Rin sat under the red sky. For seven days they had been moving from location to location with the target. He still refused to give information but they had to keep moving. He had noticed a small change in Amani. She would force a smile on and stayed close to their sensie. This left Mina alone and he felt angry at her for pushing Mina away. Rin wasn't accustomed to his emotions getting in his way. He was quiet, stayed away from people but even within this short time of knowing the girls, he considered them comrades.

Mina walked to him, holding some berries she had picked.

"I picked these for you Rin ", she smiled warmly as him. Rin blushed slightly and mumbled a thank you.

"I miss talking to Amani. But I guess killing someone like that has made her go weird", Mina mumbled. Her eyes darted over go to Amani who offered a soft smile.

"She will come around eventually. She went through a ordeal and that can change you. We all will change one way or another as we walk this path. She just started before us", Rin spoke. Mina nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She blushed a little with him.

Rin felt his heart pacing, his spiders hummed within his body. The heat spread to his heart. I could actually for you Mina.

The sky grew darker and the team came to a stop. Uzuki dragged the almost lifeless prisoner to a small cave and went inside. The screams was something the trio had gotten used to. At first Mina cried, but now she learned to sing during those hours. Rin honestly couldn't care, he had been on a few missions where his father's insects ate the enemy alive. As for Amani, she sometimes observed. She wanted to harden her heart.

As they sat around the fire, Mina sang softly. Each of them focused their chakra, taking each night to train a little. The light around Mina glowed, her wind causing the fire to dance gently. Then the air around Rin crackled, small sparks were visible. Amani focused her chakra causing the grass around her to decay slightly. The darker her thoughts were, the darker the effect. The group were focused that they didn't hear the screaming finish.

Uzuki stepped out with a victorious smile. She watched her students impressed. It had been just a week and they had already improved. She saw the dead earth around Amani and decided to interupt. Yesterday she was blooming things and today she was killing things. Uzuki knew she had to find a balance once this mission was over.

"Well he cracked.... literally", Uzuki made a sadistic joke that actually earned a snicker from Rin. "Well at least someone appreciated that", she pouted.

"Anyways, we are heading to the land of tea. It's a few hours away from here, that is our next target. But first Mina I need your talents", Uzuki grabbed Mina and took out two scrolls.

Mina looked at her sensie with a grin. Her special talent was to create anything she sees perfectly and alter it. Whilst she still had a long way to go, She could do this.

"Copy it all and then replace the meeting area to the ancient temple ruins near the ocean", Mina did as she was asked.

Rin was impressed by her skills and finally confirmed his emotions. He had more than just fallen for her.


	12. Mission Time: Part 2!

They made it to the land of tea by the early hours of morning. Uzuki sent the scroll to their next target. As they approached the ruins, Amani breathed. Her mark was pulsating slightly, the old spirits within were humming. Uzuki noticed this and had the team come to a stop. She held Amani close and pressed on the mark. Amani screamed out, Mina ran over to her and gasped at the mark. It glowed purple, she glanced at Rin who shuffled awkwardly. The spiders inside him were feeling anxious at the chakra.

"Sensie! What's wrong with her?", Mina cried out as Amani passed out.

"She has a curse", Uzuki reposnded as she lifted the girl up and placed her upon a slab. "Being in a place so ancient is stiring her soul". Mina was confused but let it slip. Upon a held het hand above the mark and saw the seal was slipping away. Six prongs left.

Amani opened her eyes a few minutes later and looked around confused. "What happened".

Uzuki laughed and grabbed her to her chest. Hitting her on the head slightly.

"Owie".

Rin stepped closer now his spiders were calm. Amani felt her mark and shrugged. She stood up and gathered her strength.

"Alright enough, we need to plan our next step. I got as much information as I could from Kobi. He said seven ninja guarded the girls. It is our job to take out the enemy ninja and free the girls. After that we have to find the main base and lesser bases to free all the girls. This is why it is a long mission. Now I must properly prepare you, you will kill many on this mission from here on out. So harden your hearts", Uzuki looked at her students dead in the eye. "You have a few hours to prepare", they sat and gathered their chakra.

Mina closed her eyes. Am I able to take a life? She was conflicted, she knew it was the mission but to take a life would change her. Her chakra spiked and pushed out. Harden my heart.

Rin concentrated on his chakra. He felt the static merge within his spiders . He was willing to kill. He wanted to be stronger. The lightning emitted stronger than before. Harden my heart.

Amani breathed. She would take another life in mere hours, she would be ready this time. She needed to keep going, to achieve her dream. Neji could do this mission easily. He would say it is already fated. So I am fated to walk this path brother. Her chakra pulsated, it formed green and filled the very air. Harden my heart.

They synced together, their hearts forming as one. Uzuki knew this bond, it is one she shared with her teammates to this day. As they prepared, she laid traps throughout the area. She had to be careful however as she didn't want to hurt any girls that was with them.

Hours went by and finally someone triggered a web attached to Rin. He signalled the team and they hid. Amani hid behind a great statue, Mina turned herself into a tree and Rin hid upon the roof. Uzuki transformed into Kobi and stood still.

"We are here. Why did you even change the location?". A Ninja spoke. Six girls huddled together, bruising evident on their skin.

"To get you here", she grinned and signalled the ambush.

Amani jumped out and activated her byakugan. Seven circles of hell. She triggered her own form of rotation. Emitting a dark chakra. The life drained from two of the ninja. Harden my heart.

Mina took a deep breath then focused her chakra in her mouth. She opened it and a high frequency ruptured the ears of the ninja in front of her. Blood poured from his eyes until he died. Harden my heart.

Rin grinned menacingly at the ninja in front of him. Three. He dashed forward, his arms releasing thousands of spiders. Two. The spiders encased the ninja in a toxic webbing. One. The ninja took his last breathe. Harden my heart.

They turned to their sensie who has knocked out three of them. This left one ninja. He stood behind one of the girls with a knife to her throat.

"One more move and the girl dies!", he screamed out.

Amani sighed and performed a jutsu. She summoned a chain and threw it at the ninja. He dropped to his knees as she pulled him away. "You really shouldn't pick on girls. We are not the type that you want to make mad", her usual sweet voice was different. It was angry. Her seal glowed once more. Uzuki placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her.

"We need him alive", their sensie said and she knocked the ninja out. She summoned a clone and told It to take the girls to the nearest village. Once it was clear she turned to her team.

"I have no where to take him. So cover your ears", she mainly said it to Mina who picked up on it.

"No sensie. We must learn", Mina ssurprisingly spoke. Her green eyes shone with determination under her mask.

"Mina are you sure", Amani asked her carefully. Mina was the sweetest of them all. Mina nodded and turned to her sensie.

Uzuki awoke the ninja and glared at him.

"Do you know how disgusting you are. You help trade innocent women and children for money. You are no ninja. You are scum", her eyes turned golden. They glowed.

The ninjas eyes opened wide, he felt terror in his heart. He looked at the children expecting to see them look away but instead found them glaring at him.

"Now are you going to tell me where I can find your boss or must we play", Uzuki grinned under her mask. She pulled out a single kunai and poured her chakra into it.

"I won't speak. He will kill me if I do", the ninja squealed.

"Oh trust me. You will wish he killed you by the time we are finished". The shadows danced as she closed the space between her and the ninja.

"Now my students here is a lesson. Harden your hearts for these scum do not deserve your sympathy. That is how you will succeed in missions like this".


	13. Mission Time: Part 3!

One month and a half had passed by. Uzuki had gotten the information from the ninja after one night. Mina learned to harden her heart but still found a way to keep on smiling as they travelled. This made Rin fall for her more. They had travelled far from the land of fire to a isolated island in the middle of the sea. Now they had reached their main location. Several ships docked at the front of the island, many nobleman and ninja were piling into a large building. 

"That must be the base, are you ready? We must be careful, there are many people", Uzuki spoke softly.

Amani activated her byakugan and counted the amount of ninja.

"Seventy-four ninja. Forty-two nobles", she informed her team. Uzuki nodded to Rin who released his spiders and had them make a large web above them all. Mina nodded and raised a high frequency, it attracted bats from around the island and had them wait.

Uzuki entered the room and coughed.

"Could I have your attention please! Could you all surrender", she asked nicely. She always had a carefree attitude. The men around her laughed and pulled out their weapons.

"I take that as a no". She sighed and signalled for Rin and Mina. The spiders dropped the webbing on top of the bats that landed upon the ninja. Mina whistled and the bats began to attack the ninja. Uzuki then beckoned for Amani. They chased after the boss who was running away like a coward.  
He was a fast coward however.

Amani looked to her sensie with pleading eyes and Uzuki nodded with light hearted laughter. Amani released some of her chakra and her speed increased significantly. She ended up in from of the boss and grinned under her mask.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady", Uzuki said as she threw her hand over his shoulder. "Now give me the key to where those poor girls are and I won't kill you", she whispered in his ear. Amani watched amused, her innocent side had long since faded.

The boss gulped and told them everything they needed to know.

"So now you'll let me go", he begged. Uzuki snapped his neck and sighed. "Oops my hand slipped".

Rin and Mina caught up, Mina was bouncing away, Uzuki found the girl had a sadistic happy side. Rin was just Rin and Amani was changing. 

"All cleared up?", Uzuki asked her student and they nodded.

"They sang", Mina giggled as she hugged Amani. Uzuki looked at the hokages granddaughter and laughed. Oh Ibiki is going to snatch you up to join his team when you are older.

They walked further into the building until they came across the large vault. Opening it revealed cages of women and children. Mina gasped and ran up to one of the cages. A group of girls younger than ten huddled up together. Amani bit her lip, anger filled her. "You should have made them sing louder Mina", Mina hummed in agreement.

They set all of the women and children free and lead them to the ships. Uzuki summoned several show clone and had each one go on to a ship. As each one took off she turned to her team.

"We still have more to do. There are three small locations, each located from the land of tea to the land of fire. Let's go", they gathered up on their small boat and headed back to the main land. It took two weeks to arrive at their destination and they took rest under the glowing of the night sky. Amani sat with her feet dangling on the cliffs edge.

She placed her hands together and thought of a wish she had made a few months ago.

Promise we will always be friends.

I wish that no matter where life takes us, we will always have our bonds.

She sighed softly. In such a short time she had changed. Her life was drastic. She missed her brother but she knew that this path was her destiny. This path was how she would achieve her dream. I will be stronger. I will make you proud Neji.

Uzuki watched her student closely. Mina and Rin curled up by the fire. They looked so peaceful.

"Why can't you sleep", she asked Amani. Amani took her mask off and Uzuki frowned. Her lip was torn up badly. "I see. Come here I have a gift for you", Uzuki placed her fingers on Amanis lips before taking two small bolts from her pocket. She pierced them through Amanis lip, having a glare turned at her.

"Now whenever you get frustrated, play with one of these piercings instead", Uzuki rubbed Amani on the head. They looked up at the stars, enjoying this moment of peace.

"You know Amani, you have gotten much stronger. I am proud of how far you have come. I want you to look at the sky and remember that no matter how much bad have seen and will see, there is still such beauty in the world. Hold on to that and you won't lose yourself", Amani smiled genuinely at her sensie and nodded.

The next day the group took off. They followed each direction and arrived at the land of tea once more. They discovered the base and made swift work of it. They freed the women and continued along their way. Mina noticed the soft smile on Amanis lips and she too smiled.

"I like your new look", she giggled.

Amani blushed and pouted a little.

"Our sensie forced it on me! Now I look weird", this caused Mina to stop and look at their sensie.

"Uzuki sensie! Can you do me and Rin also. Then we can all look weird", Mina giggled. Rin sulked when he was pinned down and his poor face prodded. Uzuki looked at her team and smiled. They had truly bonded.

"I shall do it too", Uzuki pieced her own lips and grinned. "Now we have our thing ". Amani giggled softly, she still had the light in her heart. They continued on their way to complete the mission.


	14. Return To The Leaf

Team nine entered the village. It had been just over three months since they left and now they were home. Mina squealed as she pounced into the village. She took a deep breathe and screamed, "I'm hooome", the gate guards laughed at the cheerfulness.

Uzuki grinned and pulled on Minas ear. "Come on we have to report in", they walked casually up to the hokages office. Whilst passing by, a familiar blonde saw Amani. His blue eyes shot open and he dived down.

"Amani! You're back", Naruto grinned. He grabbed her arm only for her to flinch slightly. Being on a mission like that made her wary of people touching her.

"Oh hey Naruto. Yea we just got back", Amani smiled. Naruto saw two shining beads on her lips. Behind him appeared the rest of team seven along with Kakashi Hatake.

"Good to see you're back, Uzuki", Kakashi smiled under his mask. Uzuki grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug. Kakashi tried to duck only to have his ear grabbed and be face first in a pile of Uzuki chest. Under his mask redness crept up his face.

Amani and Mina both giggled at their sensies childish behaviour. 

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke! This is Rin and Mina, my team", Amani finally introduced them. Sasuke finally looked at Amani and smiled slightly.

"I like the new look", Amani stuck out her tongue whilst Sakura glared at her. Mina saw this and went into protective Mina drive.

"Do you have a problem with Amani, brow-face", Mina glared at Sakura. Amani burst out laughing and said goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke. They continued up to the hokages office and entered.

The hokage looked at team nine. He inspected them and saw how much the young children had already grown. Uzuki filled the hokage in then told the team they could go home and to get some well deserved rest. As they left, Uzuki turned to the hokage.

"Now tell me Uzuki, how did they fair?".

"Mina has grown as a person. She is stronger now but she still had her charm and optimism. Rin is a excellent tracker, he is also coming along with his lightning jutsu. As for Amani, she lost a piece of her seal at the temple. She has grown like Mina, however... She is growing more to be a ideal anbu Lord Hokage. I now plan to research ways to train her on her seal", Uzuki finished then left.

Mina screamed her goodbyes as they all headed off in their own directions. Once Amani reached the Hyuga compound she went to her uncles study and knocked on the door.

"Enter ".

"Hello uncle Hiashi. I have returned from my mission", she turned to leave only for him to call out her name.

"Yes uncle?".

"I see you have gotten stronger. You are being recruited for the anbu aren't you", Hiashi asked the girl.

"Yes. I am", she walked out of the study and shut the door. Oh brother, she has become like you. Please protect her.

Amani walked to the training grounds and saw Neji sparring with Lee. The sight reminded her of the months before. She once again leaned against the Sakura tree and observed. Not out of curiosity but now to just see how they improved. Neji was faster, his movements more agile. Lee was quicker, his stances more firm. A sudden gust carried Sakura blossoms from the tree around Amani and it caught the corner of Nejis eye.

A sudden gust carried Sakura blossoms from the tree around Amani and it caught the corner of Nejis eye

He stopped suddenly and looked at his little sister. This caused Lee to manage to hit him and Neji was sent flying. Amani ran over to her brother and leaned down, her long hair cascading down her back. Lee saw Amani and grinned.

"I'm home", she whispered as Neji pulled his sister close. He had missed her, missed the one good thing in his life. The one he swore to protect. He saw her eyes and saw they held a sense of maturity now.

"Did you miss me", she giggled sweetly. Lee blushed at the sound, oh how he had missed it. Neji smiled at his sister and nodded. "Good". Neji sat up and looked at Lee. Lee took it as a request and nodded.

"I shall go, you must want to catch up", he said sadly. He wanted to talk to Amani. Amani turned to Lee and smile sweetly, her eyes focused on his.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow Lee, I promise. Meet me at the posts", Lee grinned and headed out feeling better.

Neji pulled Amani to his room and sat her down. He studied her for any injuries, his protective brother side came out. He looked at her lips and noticed the piercings.

"Um Amani, why do you have those things", he asked her curiously. 

"It was a gift from my sensie. The whole team have them", Amani smiled and touched her lips. Neji let out a chuckle at the idea of the hyper girl he met having piercings.

"Do you want to tell me about your mission. You were gone for more than three months", Neji was worried for his sister. He needed to protect her.

"If I tell you, you have to first promise not to freak out", she told him. Neji nodded and Amani explained it all. Down to how she was being recruited for the anbu core. Neji frowned, scowled and huffed. The idea of his sister being in so much danger at such a young age shook him to the core. He was angry, not at her though.

"Oh don't be grumpy Neji. I'm still me", Amani smiled softly. Neji calmed down at her innocent expression. As long as she stop has a point of her innocence. I can tolerate it.

He let her go rest, the poor girl hadn't slept on a proper bed in a long time. As the late night hours came though, Amani awoke in a sweat. She was surrounded by bad dreams. She didn't like them. She remembered what her Sensie had told her and she left her room and climbed on top of the roof. She looked up at the stars and started to calm down. Remember that there is still beauty in the world Amani.


	15. Unravel My Heart

Amani headed out to the posts, she wanted to leave the compound before Neji awakened, worrying he would want to keep her around all day. The sun has barely risen in the sky, Amani skipped her ways to the training grounds, ignoring the sleepless night she had before. She had arrived for Lee so she decided to train a little. She had learned that her chakra could be used in a ranged attack, unlike most in her family. She angled her palms in a wide stance and allowed for her chakra to become pointed. Gentle fist style: needle rain

Her chakra emitted fine needle pointed and shredded one of the posts apart. She nodded approvingly to herself and waiting for Lee. When Lee finally arrived he watched the girl hit the remaining stump. Her hair flowing freely. A blush crept to his cheeks, he called out her name and she turned to face him. This caused her to trip and scrape her elbow.

"Owie".

"Amani! Are you okay?-", Lee exclaimed as he kneeled in front of her. Amani pouted and rubbed her elbow.

"That hurt", Amani sighed. Lee remembered how she had helped him with his bruise and lifted her elbow and gently kissed it.

"There now it will get better !", the ninja declared loudly. Amani giggled and looked at Lee.

"Did you miss me", her eyes shone with a mischievous undertone. A look she had developed after being on the road non stop with her insane sensie.

Lee gulped and nodded, his heart pounding in his chest. Amani was so close she could feel it. She once again placed her hand on it and felt his heart beat. She closed her eyes and thought about a conversation she had with her sensie.

"Hey Amani! Is there someone special for you at home?", Mina giggled as she cozied up to Rin. They had become closer in the last two months.

"Special?"

"You know like someone who you love", Uzuki butted in. They were all curious about this.

"I love my friends", Amani smiled softly, that small spark of innocence still there.

"What about more than a friend? Someone who makes you feel safe, you can't speak when your around them and yet when you aren't around them it's hard to breath", Mina explained. 

Love huh?

"I mean I get like that with a few people. I don't know if I would call it love.... but I could see myself loving them", Amani was in a deep thought. "Did I say that out loud?", she squealed.

The group nodded and turned to Uzuki who spoke.

"You should own your emotions. On missions yes your heart should be cold, but at home. Take what light you can find. Use it a anchor to keep yourself strong", Uzuki grinned believing herself brave.

Use it as a anchor....

Amani leaned up and pressed her lips to Lee's cheek. The one downfall of Amani was she was shorter than Naruto. Lee blushed furiously and looked at her surprised.

"Amani I-", Amani cut him off with a soft smile.

"I am aware it was a strange move on my part. But I just need to see. I have all these feelings built in my chest. I don't know who my heart belongs to. I don't know who I can call my anchor . So please don't say anything. Let me be selfish this once, Lee. Please let me sort out my heart", she looked at him with pleading eyes. Lee smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I will wait for you, no matter how long".

Amani went off, she wanted to meet up with her friends and complete the personal task her sensie had given her.

Amani Hyuga! Once we are home, make a move. Open your heart to all these ninja and finally clear your emotions. Having them knotted up as they are will hurt you and others in the long run.

Amani ran into Kiba, litterly. She had been lost in thought when she flew into the poor boy and his dog. Kiba opened his eyes when he saw her, she was back.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going", she squeaked, she was about to pull herself up when Kiba brought her to his chest.

"I missed you", he mumbled as he rested his head on top of hers. Her sweet scent filled his nose.

Amani blushed at the motion and wrapped her arms around him. He's so warm.

She looked up at Kiba. Akamaru sitting camly on his head. Kiba looked down at her, his eyes softened at hers. He saw the bags under her eyes, showing she hadn't slept.

"I missed you too, Kiba", Amani blushed when Kiba nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer.

"Good". He was taken aback when Amani leaned up and kissed his nose. She giggled sweetly when she saw his nose wrinkle up and his cheek turned red.

"I just need time to sort out my heart", she whispered and pulled away. Sighing slightly at the cold.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and grinned. "Take all the time you need. I suck at emotional things but for you I don't mind", he chuckled and said goodbye, continuing his walk with Akamaru.

Amani was blushing furiously, it was even noon yet and she had already made two bold moves. Ah still one more to go...

She felt nervous, with him she was unsure how to tell him how she felt. Amani walked to a building before climbing up to the roof. A bench sat on the rooftop, laying there was Shikamaru. He watched as the clouds drifted by one by one.

Amani giggled at the sight. You never change.

She sat down and pulled his head on top her lap. Shikamaru looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"You're back", he observed the piercings on her lips and smiled. "Dig the new look". Amani smiled at him and remembered the last time they were alone together. Be bold this time.

She leaned down and placed her lips on his. Shikamaru blushed at this and as she was about to pull away, he leaned his arms up and pulled her closer. The position wasn't exactly comfortable for him but he didn't care. He let go and they looked into each other's eyes in silence. Both blushing all over.

"Um I was meaning to say thanks...for the compliment", Amani giggled and earned a chuckle from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned his gaze to the sky and watched the clouds drift by, trying to ignore his heart racing crazily. Amani looked at Shikamaru and studied his face. He truly is handsome. I don't see why the girls don't fall for you Shikamaru.

"Um.. did I make things weird", she whispered after more silence. Shikamaru looked at her and shook his head.

"You're so troublesome you know that. So why did you, you know", he asked. Amani started to fidget with his hair just causing him to blush more.

"To try and unravel my stupid heart",Amani sighed.

"And did it work", he asked. He knew other boys felt the same was he did about her. He also knew she was a naive girl, her heart must be conflicted right now.

"Sort of. Now I just need to figure out who is my anchor", Amani blushed as Shikamaru reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't mind being your anchor, Amani", he smiled before turning back to the sky.

Amani eventually said goodbye, she needed to sort the feelings in her dam heart out.


	16. Strength

A week had passed by since team nine had returned. Amani had avoided all the boys after that day, her thoughts were too distracting. She spent the week training, meeting up with her team and spending time with Neji and Hinata. Her uncle had started acting colder to her and this just made her disdain for the main branch grow. Today they had to meet up with Uzuki sensie and begin training again. They arrived at the medow and sat on the rock.

"I wonder what Uzuki sensie is going to train us today", Mina giggled swinging her legs.

"Well that is a good question, Mina", Uzuki said as she popped out of no where.

Mina screamed in surprise and call off the rock.

"That was so mean sensie!", Mina whimpered as she rubbed her head.

"So I have a question for you three", Uzuki smiled. Her three prodigies looked up at her. "Tell me, do you still have the same dreams as before", Uzuki placed a hand on her hip.

"I still want to bring peace to our world and help innocent people. And I did during our mission. So my dream has changed a little. I want to be a strong member of the anbu, to do what must be done in order to bring peace. Even if violence is the only way it can be done", Mina said confidenly. Uzuki nodded approvingly at her answer.

"And what of you Rin?".

"I still desire to become stronger. Of being with the anbu is what is need to become strong then it shall be dream as well", he stated. Uzuki looked at Amani and nodded for her to go.

"I need to be stronger than my curse. I wish to be stronger for my brother and show those in my clan I am better than they think. However... my dream is also now to become a strong anbu ninja like you sensie", Amani said, Uzuki grinning like a mad woman.

"Now we trained a lot on the road, however there is much more you are yet to learn. First of all I wish for you to learn how to combine your abilities. As a anbu, teamwork is essential. So having a ability that had each of your own skills will make your life easier in the years to come. Also to adjust your own powers further", Uzuki explained.

"First I want you to form your chakra once more. Then we will move to stage two", the trio did as their sensie asked. They looked to her and waiting for her to continue.

"Now I want you to shut off your emotions as you learned. It will clear your mind, and once you have some so release your chakra, like this".

Close my emotions

Close my emotions.

Harden my heart.

Release my chakra.

The air around Mina turned into a small gust that wrapped around her body like a shield

The air around Mina turned into a small gust that wrapped around her body like a shield. Leaves levitated around Amani and started to die. The simple spark that often happens for Rin turned into a large static charge. Uzuki watched her students and grinned. She coughed and they looked up at her, still holding their position.

"Now join your chakra as one. Form it using a sense of unity", Rin raised his hand above, the sparks crackled drawing Minas wind to it. It forms a small tornado that sparked. Amani rose a tree from the earth, causing it shatter within the vortex and turn to fine needles.

"Excellent now aim it at that large tree over there", doing so the vortex spinner wildly to the tree, shocking the ground and the fine needles flying around the place. The tree cracked then disintegrated. Uzuki gulped slightly. That is one powerful jutsu.

"Well done! Now relax so you don't exhaust yourselves. Don't use this kind of jutsu unless you are in a dangerous situation however. We shall call it the shocking needle vortex jutsu". The team smiled at their new jutsu. In the distance Kakashi and Guy observed the team.

"It is amazing how fast they learned a jutsu of that strength", Kakashi muttered then thought of his own... who struggled even with teamwork.

Guy watched Amani in particular. He had heard that she had changed a little after the mission. He could imagine what it was they had done. For as youthful and young as they were, they were being trained to be elite ninja.

"Do you think they will be entered into the chunin exam?", Guy asked his rival. Kakashi looked up from his book and observed the girls sparring. The landscape around them was changing.

"If they do... it's going to be interesting", he muttered. He looked at the Aburame boy and activated his sharingan. He saw that his chakra was shocked, it ripped through his body and spiders. The hyper child was laughing away, and yet he saw how her chakra levels were already that of a jounin. Then he observed Amani and gasped a little. Her chakra was shaking, it moved in three directions..

"They will grow to be powerful ninja". 

The rivals headed back to the village, with the feeling of needing to train their team. Meanwhile the team finished their training. Uzuki picked up a bag and sat her students down.

"As of today, Amani you are to wear these leg and arm weights. They are heavy and will take a while to adjust however, you will end up faster and stronger this way. Mina, wear these ear pieces. They will help you increase your frequency without hurting you. As for you Rin, these food pills will increase the chakra that merges you and your spiders. Take one a day", she handed them each their new tools and headed home.

Amani attached the leg weights on and grunted at how heavy they were. Jeez they are at least ten times my own weight!

She sighed in frustration, and asked Mina to help her with the arms. Mina felt sorry for Amani, their sensie wanted her to build enough speed and strength that she didn't activate the mark. The scary thing was, Amani was already the fastest out of them. Rin was the smartest and Mina was the strongest.

As night approached, deep within the anbu black ops building, a man sat and read the report of the new prospect students. A sly smile formed on his face. With power like this, I could take the leaf.


	17. Two Sides

Amani sat on the rooftop, her eyes looking down at the village looked so small from there. Her head leaned back at the sound of her cousins voice.

"Um Amani. There is a man asking for you", Hinata informed her. Amani sighed and jumped down. I just want a rest.

She walked to the entrance of the compound and saw a anbu ninja. His face covered with a mask. He studied the small girl, her petite frame and wide eyes made him wonder if she was truly Uzukis prized student.

"Can I help you?", Amani asked him. She was sleepy.

"I was sent to collect you by the hokage. You are to be sent on a mission", Amani sighed wanting her nap. She followed the ninja, moving faster than what most ninja could. The young anbu was still adjusting to the weights on her legs and arms.

They arrived at the hokages office and knelt down. Sarutobi looked at the girl and dismissed the older ninja.

"I am assigning you to a team, a scroll has been stolen by one of our own and you are to set out and collect it. I want you to take Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka. with you. All the details are within this scroll", the hokage explained before he dismissed her.

Amani went to a familiar rooftop and smiled when she saw Shikamaru. Unable to resist, she leaned over him and blocked his cloud watching. She placed a kiss on his forehead and he blushed furiously.

"We have a mission together Shikamaru", she smiled softly at him. Shikamaru raised his brow and looked at her confused.

"I got this from the hokage. We are to retrieve a stolen scroll. We have to get the rest of the team first. She grabbed Shikamaru by the hand and lead him to the Yamanaka flower shop. She told Shikamaru to wait there and headed inside. Shikamaru was wondering why he was chosen for this mission.

"Hey Ino! Long time no seen. We have a mission together", Ino grinned and told her mother goodbye. The two girls ran outside and grinned.

"I can't believe I finally get to go on a mission with another girl!", Ino giggled. Shikamaru looked at the two and sighed. This is going to be a long mission.

The three of them ran to find Kiba. They ran into the woods and finally found him bouncing from tree to tree. Kiba hadn't seen Amani since the kiss so when he saw Her, her got excited and jumped down. He picked her up and spun her around. Shikamaru felt a knot in his stomach. What a drag... so Kiba is one of my rivals.

"Kiba! Put Amani down", Ino pulled Kibas ear. Poor Amani hid behind Ino and pouted. "Just because she is tiny doesn't mean you can pick on her", Amani giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways we have a mission, this scroll has the information we need. Let's read it then figure out a plan", she looked at Shikamaru when she said that and he sighed.

Amani opened the scroll and laid it on the ground.

The Scroll of sacred curses has been stolen. A Ninja by the name of Cade has stolen it. You are to find him and bring back the scroll. Bring the rogue ninja back alive, and if you cannot. Bring back as much information as you can.

Amani sighed. So that was why she was chosen. She stood up and looked at her team.

"Kiba I need you to see if you can find his scent. This piece of cloth was within the scroll and belonged to him", she handed Kiba the cloth and he and Akamaru smelled it then sniffed at the air.

"This way", Kiba took the lead. Shikamaru was interested now, he was curious about what part Amani would play. Kiba was the best tracker, and whilst she had her byakugan, Hinatas was better. He could come up with any good stratagem and trap their target. Then Ino would be able to use her mind transfer jutsu to have him hand over the scroll. Not that he was complaining, spending time with Amani was good enough for him.

Kiba finally stopped and held his hand out. "He is nearby".

Amani triggered her byakugan and detected his proper location.

"Shikamaru I need you to trap him. Ino then transfer to him and have him hand the scroll. I'll take it from there", Amani was confident, this made Kiba look at her. He had never seen that look in her eyes before.

They jumped down and Shikamaru trapped him. Cade struggled against it and almost broke free until Ino took over his body and had him hand over the scroll and leave his body. They tied him up and looked at Amani.

"Okay now where were you taking that scroll?", Amani asked. Her voice was void of emotion, causing the team to look at her shocked.

"I'm not saying anything to a brat. So good luck", he laughed and spat at her face. Amani sighed and pulled a mask from her sack.

Shikamaru gasped at the mask. That is an anbu black ops mask!

"Amani don't tell me, you are a-", Amani placed the mask on her head and turned to him.

"I would leave if I was you. This won't be pretty", Amani looked at him. Her face was blank of expression. Kiba stepped back at this. The sweet Amani was replaced with a emotionless one.

"Amani! You don't have to do this", Ino cried out at her friend. Shikamaru pulled his teammate away and shook his head. "Come Ino you won't have the heart to see this", he pulled her a little away.

Kiba stayed closer by, he wanted to make sure Amani was safe. Amani approached the prisoner, he saw the mask and laughed harder.

"And what could a little brat playing dress up do", Amani sighed and pulled out her chain.

The screams echoed down to where Ino and Shikamaru were. Ino held her hands over her ears and flinched. Shikamaru looked in the direction of the noise. What did they do to you Amani?

He was worried for her. The innocent girl he had fallen for had a dark side to her.

Kiba was conflicted about how Amani acted. He knew her as a emotional girl, a girl who cried is someone stepped on a flower. And yet, She was inflicting pain on this man, without shedding a single tear. Finally the screaming stopped and Kiba heard a grunt.

"Alright. I'll talk", Cade finally gave in.

"Then tell me, where were you taking that scroll you traitor", Amanis voice was still empty.

Kiba stepped closer and Shikamaru brought Ino closer as well after the screaming had stopped. Shikamaru saw the sight of the man and held his hand over Inos eyes. "Don't look Ino". The blonde nodded.

Kiba looked at Amani and at the man, he just couldn't imagine her doing this to someone.

"I was taking the scroll to the hidden mist village. That say I could join their village", he opened his mouth and bit done on his tongue", however I refuse to go back to the leaf! I shall die here!", he bled out shortly after.

Amani sighed and grabbed his body. Ino finally looked and saw a small tear on the side of Amanis eye. She's still in there!

"Hey Amani, why are you bringing him back with us, he is dead", Kiba asked curiously.

"His body holds secrets from our village. He can't be left out for others to discover those secrets", she started to head back in the direction of the village.

The rest of the team walked slower behind her. They were conflicted by this, the Amani they knew and the one they had seen. She was an entirely different person. When they returned to the village they followed Amani to the hokages office.

"We have returned my Lord Hokage. The Scroll is safe, unfortunately he took his own life but I got the information from him beforehand. He was taking it to the village hidden in the mist", she dropped his body on the ground, "I brought back his remains however", the hokage was impressed to say the least.

The team left the building and Amani finally turned back to normal.

"I'm hungry! Let's go get some sweets", her soft laughter calmed Shikamaru and Kiba.

"And I'm sorry".


	18. Matchmaker

Team nine sat at the bakery, as had become a custom after they finished a mission or training. Two months had passed since Amanis mission with Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino. She had avoided them, just saying hello from time to time and even though Shikamaru and Kiba had tried to get her to speak to them, she refused to. She was worried that she would lose her friends. Mina and Rin were close, by now it was clear they were together and Amani was happy for her closest friends but also felt a little envious.

"Ah young love! I'm jealous if you two", Uzuki sighed looking at the blushing pair. Amani giggled a little. "I Don't know why you're laughing squirt, you can't decide who you love", Uzuki teased Amani.

"You are so mean Uzuki sensie", Amani pouted. She followed her sensies gaze as she looked at Lee and Guy. Amani giggled and ran up to Lee. She hasn't seen him in a month so she jumped on his back and giggled.

Guy and Uzuki watched their prize students play around and smiled. Then looked at one another and flushed. Amani noticed this and got an idea. She leaned down and whispered in Lee's ear, causing him to blush.

"I think our sensies like each other.... let's play matchmaker", Amani giggled and Lee agreed. 

"Anything to make Guy sensie happy!", Lee yelled. Uzuki and Guy looked over at the pair suspiciously so Amani placed her lips slightly against Lee's to make him quiet.

"Shhh Lee", Lee nodded awkwardly. "Okay get Guy sensie to meet you at the small medow not far from our spot. But don't show up! I'll do the same with Uzuki sensie. Then we will meet up and go into phase two of this mission ", Amani giggled and slid off Lee's back. Lee and Guy departed and Amani approached her sensie.

"Sensie, I was hoping you could give me some one on one training. There is this little medow not far from my own training space. Can you meet me there later", Amani smiled when her Sensie agreed. Once Uzuki left, Amani ordered more cakes and decided to get another box. I want to give some to Lee.

She skipped away home and ran into her uncle.

"What are you doing here, Amani", he spoke. Amani looked at her uncle, avoiding eye contact however.

"I am just here to see my brother", Hiashi was surprised by her tone of voice. Amani met his eyes and glared slightly.

"Very well".

Amani ran to Nejis room and stopped when she heard hushed voices.

"But Neji, why can't we tell the others we are together", her voice was low.

Amani frowned slightly, someone was with her brother and he didn't tell her?

"I just don't want to make a fuss. Besides my little sister needs to approve of you first... She is protective of me", Neji laughed nervously. Amani sighed and left him alone. He will tell me when he is ready.

Amani headed back out and in the direction of the meadow. She saw Lee hiding behind a rock and sat next to him. Their sensies hasn't arrived yet.

"Lee... I got you a gift", Amani blushed as she handed him the box of cakes.

"You got these for me?", Lee asked surprised. He opened the box and turned red. Amani looked in the box and turned even redder. I didn't know they were love hearts!

The pair blushed as Lee gazed at the cakes. I must give her a gift!

Amani pouted when he didn't eat any of them.

"Don't you want to try one", she kept pouting. Lee felt guilty and ate them all at once, earning a hearty laughter from Amani.

Rustling came from the medow and the duo looked over the rock. Guy and Uzuki had arrived at the same time.

"Guy what are you doing here?", Uzuki laughed awkwardly as she looked at Guy, a small flush on her cheeks.

"Lee ask me to train him here today! Said this place filled him with the power of youth", Guy declared and sat down.

"That's strange, Amani asked me to come train her here", Uzuki sat beside Guy.

"Just what are those two doing", Guy asked. Lee and Amani hid behind the rock, they watched their sensies wait for them.

"Now for phase Two, Lee I need you to hold my hand. If I loose control pull me to your chest and distract me", she grabbed hold of Lee's hand. The warmth of him compared to her cold skin made her smile. Amani placed her free hand to the ground and caused the earth to shake. She kept pushing it until Uzuki was pushed into Guy. Lee pulled Uzuki to his chest and held her head to his heart.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
"Guy", Uzuki was laying on top of Guy. His hands wrapped around her waist as he caught her.

"Uziki", he brushed her hair aside and smiled at her face. "Always so clumsy, no matter what the situation".

"Says you", Uzuki fought back with a whisper.

His face was a mere inches away, Guy could feel Uzukis breath softly against his skin. He gulped. Always so beautiful. Such youth.

He leaned up and kissed her, Uzuki gasped and returned the kiss.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Amani grabbed Lee by the hand and they sneaked away, allowing their sensies the privacy they deserved. Lee took Amani to a small river, a place he would often go to relax. The large cleaning was perfect for practicing his lotus technique.

"I think our mission was a success", Amani smiled. "This place is so pretty Lee!".

Lee looked at Amani Hyuga, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Not as pretty as you", he brushed her hair away and looked at her expression. Her large eyes looked up at him shyly.

"Lee". Lee leaned down and lifted her chin. As their lips were about to touch, the yelling of Uzuki caused Amani to slip and land in the river.

"Amani!".

Amani pouted, she was soaked to the bone. Lee picked Amani up bridal style and set her down. The girl was shivering. Lee blushed at what he was about to say.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes", Amani blushed furiously.

"Wh-what am I supposed to wear?!", she gasped. Lee thought for a moment and slipped off his jumpsuit, revealing a simple set of looser clothing.

Amani thanked him, she started to take off her weights, much to Lee's surprise.

"You wear weights?", Amani dropped them causing the ground to crumble. Lee's eyes opened wide and he found a deeper sense of respect for her.

Amani slipped on Lee's jumpsuit and blushed. It's so warm...

They sat for about half an hour in silence when Uzuki and Guy ran towards them.

"I've found you Lee!", Guy called.

Uzuki was about to kick Amani when she saw her precious student in the green jumpsuit.

"NOOOOOOOO!".


	19. The Chunin Exams: Part 1

Before the hokage stood the ninja, Asuna, Kurenai, Kakashi and Uzuki.

"So you all are submitting your teams for the chunin exam?", the hokage asked. He was rather shocked, all the rookies.

"Very well inform them. The exam starts tomorrow", the hokage dismissed the ninja. It shall be a interesting turn out this year.

Uzuki called her students to the bakery and sat down with them. She studied their expressions and grinned.

"My pretties. I have a proposition for you ", the young anbu team looked at their sensie with panic. It was never a good thing when she had an idea. "Oh don't look at me like that! These forms here are for the chunin exams. I want you to enter and pass the exam. This is the next step as a ninja", Uzuki smiled menacingly. She wasn't really giving them a choice.

"As you wish sensie. We shall not fail you", Rin spoke for the team. The girls nodded and took the application forms.

"Have them handed in at the designated time and work together. Make me proud ", Uzuki left them to prepare.

Amani headed home, she was excited to tell Neji she would be entering the exam, only to find him not there. She hadnt seen her brother much lately and she was beginning to feel lonely. She searched for Hinata but she too was gone. Amani closed her eyes and let the wind sweep her hair. A feeling came deep within her chest. A sense of foreboding.

Leaving the compound and heading the the Hyuga training grounds, Amani was unaware of her uncles watchful eye. Amani turned to the training stumps. If I must become a chunin, to become stronger. Then I will train.

She touched her seal, Uzuki had taught her to pulsate chakra to the seal and it would emit a small amount of her dark chakra. Amani took and deep breathe and activated her byakugan. She took the stance and practicef her new move. Dark eclipse stance. Seventy two needles.

Hiashi gasped at his nieces efforts. She found a way to turn her darkness into a jutsu...

For hours Amani practiced, stance after stance. Hit after hit. Eventually she passed out from the exhaustion. Hiashi carefully approached his niece and picked her up. He placed her on her and studied her face.

She is so young. Just as Hinata and yet... and yet she carries a burden. He glanced at the curse mark and frowned. She also carries the mark of death.

Amani awoke to the pain in her body. She shook her head, refusing to allow it to bring her down. She gathered her pack, also her mask and spare weapons? Unsure of what the exam would have.

She left the building, running to the centre of the village where she met with her teammates. They headed in the direction of the examination building and walked up the stairs. Team nine came across a interesting sight, Lee was sparring against Sasuke. Amani watched with amused eyes. She skipped past them and stuck her tongue out at her brother as she passed him.

"Wait! Amani you are in the exam too", Neji gasped. Amani giggled and was pulled by Mina.

"Bye brother!", the trio entered the exam room.

Multiple genin glared at the trio, Mina filled nervously and hid behind Rin who rolled his eyes. Kiba saw Amani and started to walk towards her when Narutos team entered. He drew the attention of all the rookies and they gathered at the front.

"Oh wow, all of us are here!", Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru spotted Amani and looked down nervously. She had been avoiding him since that day. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then his eyes drifted to her Team. Are they all Anbu?

A Ninja by the name of Kabuto joined the conversation. He used his cards to reveal information on certain members.

"Oh do me!", Mina grinned. Kabuto flipped his cards and showed the group.

Mina Sarutobi. Team nine. Teammates, Rin Aburame and Amani Hyuga. Completed seven D rank missions, fourteen c rank missions. Eight B rank missions and two A rank missions.

Shikamaru stared at the group and gulped. They were relentless. Suddenly the sound ninja attacked Kabuto. Amani studied his footing. Something isn't right about him.

"But how they missed", Sasuke claimed as Kabutos glasses snapped.

Mina giggled and shook her head, she heard the frequency all too well.

The proctor entered and told them to sit separate from their teams.

"If you are caught cheating for than five times you will be thrown out as will your team. The final question will be asked ten minutes before the exam finishes". Ibiki glanced up to Uzukis team. Let's see how well you do.

Rin scanned each question. He sent a spider to his Team, now they were all connected. Mina answered the first three and used morse code by plucking on the webbing. Ibiki observed closer. Interesting.

Rin answered the next four, once again using the web. Ibiki smirked to himself and sent a small needle that severed the web. Rin sighed and played with his pencil.

This time Amani stepped in, using her chakra she emitted small vibrations on the ground with the rest of the answers. She looked around and saw many of the others struggling. Many of those who were meant to observe looked at the team surprise. It's only been seven minutes.

Amani and Mina got bored. They were waiting for the tenth question. Finally the question came. Rin rolled his eyes at this. Just a dumb trick.

He looked at the girls who gave him a similar expression. Once it was done Ibiki declared that those who remained passed. Then the wall burst open revealing a woman. Mina burst into a fit of laughter at Ibikis slight expression. This caused most of the students look at her like she was insane. Amani couldn't help but join the laughter, her soft, melodic voice caused Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru to blush. That familiar sound that still set their hearts on fire.

The female proctor explained where they were to go for the next part of the exam and the class emptied out until it was just Ibiki.

"You have trained those kids well, Uzuki", he looked at the purple haired anbu.

"I've got to if they are to make it. They are the future of the anbu", she stuck out her tongue and laughed. Ibiki sweatdropped as she skipped out of the room. You may just have destroyed their innocence.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Uzuki walked to outside of the academy. Guy leaned against the building as he watched her.

"How did they do?", he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Too easy. I saw Lee, does this mean Lee and Amani will fight each other?", Uzuki asked her dear Guy.

"If they do. It will only fan the flames of their youthful love!", Guy declared.

I hope for Lee's sake he doesn't have to see that side of her

I hope for Lee's sake he doesn't have to see that side of her.


	20. The Chunin Exams: Part 2

All of the genin stood outside of a large, gated forest. They were anxious and excited. Amani leaned against the fence, she was bored. She studied the ninja surrounding her, her eyes landed on Shikamaru who was watching her curiously.

"Go talk to him Amani. Things will only keep being weird if you don't speak to him", Mina pushed her friend in the direction of Shikamaru.

Amani sighed and sat down, pulling him next to her. She looked up at the clouds and watched as a bird moved slower behind its flock.

"Can we talk?", Amani asked him awkwardly. Shikamaru knew that Amani was nervous. He could see it in her eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy. Amani you walk a path that is dangerous and dark. Just promise me you will try to survive and hold that spark of light inside your eyes", Shikamaru said as he watched the clouds drift by.

"I'll try my best", Amani said. She wanted to make that promise but a part of her knew she couldn't. Shikamaru nodded and let her go.

"Good luck Shikamaru!", Amani smiled and ran back to her team. The Nara boy sighed. Such a troublesome woman.

Soon after the exam began, team nine had a heaven scroll which meant they needed to get a earth scroll. Mina skipped around happily. She used a large tree branch as a path. Rin studied the area, setting up spider webs as they went. Looking at the girls, Rin held up his hand signalling them to stop. He pointed just below them, smoke was rising from a triggered trap.

"Looks like there is someone nearby ", he whispered and turned to Amani.

"Use your byakugan".

Amani nodded and activated her byakugan, her scanned the area. Two ninja to the right. To the left one. Two miles out, six. Five miles out three... close to them four. What's that?

Amani grabbed her chest, she was shivering. A pain rang in her chest, sweat on her palms. Fear. This is fear.

"Amani!", Mina ran to her teammate and looked at her expression.

"There is something... ominous nearby. I swear it looked at me", the girl shuddered. Amani looked in the direction and back at her team. She closed her eyes and thought about her sensie. Listen. Yes this exam is simple enough however... these ninja from the sound village. I want you to keep a eye on them.

"We are going that way", Rin spoke as he helped Amani up. The girls with her and followed close behind. They pulled their masks on and headed in the direction. They saw a female ninja, she gave a strange chakra. Amani ducked down and watched this ninja. "We follow her".

The trio did just that. Following the ninja for several hours until finally she stopped.

"It is rude to stalk people", she turned around and glared directly at them. Amani and Rin stepped out, already prepared for battle. Mina giggled and jumped on a tree behind the strange ninja.

"And it's rude to not play with others", Mina laughed as she swayed her legs. The female ninja turned to face her, a little shocked. When did she get behind me?

"So tell me little mice, why are you scurrying around after me", the ninja asked the team.

"To take your scroll, of course", Amani replied. Her voice void of emotion.

"Now you see, I don't believe that. I believe you are spying on me", the ninja smirked before extending her neck and aimed at Mina.

"Mina!", Rin yelled. Mina screamed as the ninja approached her only for her tongue to be grabbed by Amani. How did that child move so fast?

Amani gripped the ninjas tongue and pulled her close.

"Die", she poured her dark chakra on to the tongue. The ninja their eyes wide and glanced at the Hyuga. 

This child. Her chakra is off the charts. And that voice. No emotion... what a treasure I have found.

The ninja opened their mouth wider and sank their teeth into Amanis neck. Amani screamed in agony.

"Take care my little treasure. I'll be back for you... afterall I have given you such a wonderful gift", the ninja disapeared leaving Amani crying out in pain.

"Amani, what's wrong?", Mina gasped at the strange mark that developed on Amanis neck. Mina gritted her teeth and brought her friends head close. Rin watched the girls and narrowed his eyes. Who was that freak?

Amani stood up, the pain felt familiar to her. "We need to find that ninja", she declared and steadied herself.

"But they are dangerous", Mina looked at her and back at the mark.

"That does not change a thing. We need to take them out before they hurt someone else", Amani started to run in the direction of their chakra, the rest of team nine in pursuit.

Meanwhile, the members of team seven found themselves facing a dangerous foe. A Ninja was playing with them. Sakura trembled in fear as Sasuke fought them. The ninja smirked as they peeled the skin from their face, revealing a man. His neck sprung forward and he sank his teeth into Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to fall in agony.

The snake turned in the direction of team nine and smiled darkly. Already caught up.

He left and observed as team nine arrived at the scene before leaving.

"Sakura what happened here?!", Amani called out as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked at them confused.

"Who are you?", she was frightened. Rin pointed at the masks and Mina giggled slightly. They lifted their masks and Sakura calmed down.

"This man.. he did something to Sasuke!", the pinkette cried into Minas chest. Amani looked at Sasuke and saw a mark on his neck. A curse mark.

The group sat by a fire, Naruto and Sasuke passed out. Under the roots of a large tree Sakura watched her team. Rin and Mina surveyed the area, as Amani rested by the fire. The mark flaring up which caused her own to trigger. She hugged her legs and looked up at the sky. Soft tears fell against the ground. Why am I cursed to live this way?

A bored voice caught their attention, it revealed three sound ninja. They were looking at Sakura, yet to notice Amani. Rin jumped down only one of them to lift their arms and it vibrated throughout his body. Rin screamed out, this caused Mina to get mad.

"You will pay for that", she ran at the trio, anger burning in eye eyes. She grabbed the girl by her hair and sent her flying. The ninja who hurt Rin jumped at her and tried to emit sound throughout her body. Mina giggled cruely. This caused Amani to sigh. Looks like she is about to play.

"Look out!", Sakura yelled only for Amani to pull her back.

"You don't want to get in the way. Mina is about to play", her voice was slightly amused as Sakura gazed back and forth between her and Mina.

Mina grabbed the ninjas arm and laughed.

"You are artificial. How about you check out the real thing", Mina clapped her hands and caused ripped to vibrate up his arms. He flinched and jumped back. That would've killed me. He studied her stance and smirked slightly.

"You have a flaw little girl", he threw his hands underground and caused a quake. Mina cried out as she was thrown into the air. Amani jumped up and grabbed her.

"Rest Mina". Amani turned and faced the three sound ninja, her dark chakra was flowing around her body. Her mark and the new one began to merge. "Now I get to play". Her voice was void of emotion. Sakura watched her. As she was about to jump at them, a flash of green entered. A squirrel on his shoulder.

"Lee!".


	21. The Chunin Exams: Part 3

"Lee!"

Sakura looked at Lee with hopeful eyes. This caused Lee to blush and look at her. Amani felt something in her chest ache. She couldn't breathe for a moment. She studied his expression and Sakura. Glaring, whilst she was within this darken state, all emotions would become negative. She turned back to the sound ninja and glared.

"I'm in a bad mood now", her voice steeped in anger and she ran towards the girl who was glaring at Sakura. Lee looked at Amani in surprise. He turned to the pinkette.

"Is that really sweet Amani?", he asked. Sakura felt a little jealous, whilst she had no romantic attraction to Lee, his adoring attention made her feel confident.

"Yes, though she seems different", Sakura grabbed Lee's arm and looked at him sweetly, "please be careful. They took out Rin and Mina so easily", Lee grinned at her. Amani caught a glimpse of this and took her anger out on the poor sound ninja.

Her chakra was blazing, eyes drained of emotion. Amani grabbed hold of the ninjas hair and sped up at an unbelievable speed, the ninja screamed as she hit almost every surface around them. Suddenly Amani cried out, the marks had merged completely. She passed out causing Lee to run in front of her before the sound ninja could strike.

Lee grabbed hold of the largest sound ninja, he used leaf hurricane. I will protect you, Amani. Sakura.

As he plunged into the ground, he found his move had no impact as the other male ninja had stopped his attack from taking full force. Lee take the effect of the ninjas sound jutsu. This left Sakura. The pinkette attacked, clone after clone. Her hair now short, body bruised. From the shadows a trio watched. Finally stepping out revealed Ino, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Ah Amani!", Shikamaru gasped as he looked at her. Black and purple markings spread across her small frame, she was curled up shaking.

"Formation. Ino. Shika. Cho".

With skill came battle, Shikamaru used his Shadow possession and snared the ninja, Ino transferred into the female ninja only to be shocked when the men laughed and said they wouldn't care if she died. All seemed lost, then the arrival of Neji and Tenten. Neji saw Lee and frowned. To take down one such as Lee.

His eyes widened when he saw his little sister defenceless on the ground, agony surrounding her. She was losing control. The earth around her was dying.

Tenten and Neji helped fight and as they were about to get properly into battle, Sasuke awakened. He turned to the ninja. Glaring at Sakuras current condition. With his thirst for vengeance he lost control. Snapping the ninjas arms. It finally ended with the sound ninja retreating. Tenten awoke Lee by violently shaking him. Neji leaned over Amani and gazed at the marks. Ino and Choji roused Mina and Rin.

Rin looked over at Amani, he stumbled to her. His eyes glanced at the mark and he sighed.

"Please step back", Rin pulled out a scroll his sensie had given him in case Amanis mark flared up. He performed hand signs and a seal lifted from the scroll to around her neck. Almost like a collar embedded on her skin.

"What are you doing to her?", Shikamaru asked. Neji watched the boy work. He is sealing it. What exactly have they been taught? Amanis team is more than just anbu.

"I am sealing her curse. It is tempory but it will satisfy her hunger for now". Rin was quiet as he laid her by the fire.

Finally they all parted ways, they had a exam to finish. Neji asked Rin and Mina to care for his sister. As they left Lee and Shikamaru looked at her. A small sigh of relief to see the markings were gone.

As the hours turned to the morning, Amani awoke. Her body ached. She felt her neck, a small static of chakra reacted. She looked at Rin who nodded.

"It's getting worse. Uzuki sensie will be displeased with how long it has taken is to get the other scroll", Amani said causing the team to worry. Uzuki had a cruel was to punish her team.

"Let's go then".

They got back on course, Amani led the charge. They came across a group of ninja from the village hidden in the stone. Amani smirked slightly, her dark mood still lingered. Mina looked at Rin and at down. They knew to let her get it out of her system by now. Something they had learned on the three month mission.

This is the last place. They were going to free the last of the women then they could finally return home. They entered the final room, Amani gasped at the sight before her. A young girl, just a few years older than them was chained to a bed. A man laid beside her resting. Rin was about to attack him when Uzuki pulled him back.

"Look at Amani. Her mark is glowing. You must let her deal with this. Mina turn away if you cannot stomach it".

Uzuki sensed the darkness from her prized student. She was shaking, Uzuki looked at her eyes under her mask and frowned. Those eyes have a sense of understanding.... what ever happened to you Amani?

Amani lost control, her dark chakra awoke the man in agony. She crushed each bone within his body. Mina watched knowing she would see this more in the future.

"Listen you two, Amani has two sides to her. The one you know and this. The dark version. Her darkness is sealed but if you are ever with her and it becomes rampant, I will teach you a seal. However she may need to blow off steam. I woudlnt get in her way".

Amani jumped down facing the stone ninja and leaned against the stone face.

"Looks like a little brat got lost", the red head snickered. His teammates looked at her.

"What's up with the mask? Playing dress up? Why don't hand me your scroll little girl", the three ninja surrounded her.

Mina giggled at the sight. Oh she is to play. I wanna play too! She looked at Rin who shook his head.

Amani tilted her head at them and the she moved. In one swift movement, she had knocked out the two lackies. This left the redhead who glared at her.

"I would like your scroll now", she spoke, her voice had a playful hint, much like her sensie.

"As if! Look here you little brat. I am going to make you pay", he lunged at her, forming a handsign. Rock prison!

Amani was burried by rocks, he smirked and walked to it. "Shows you runt".

"Shows me what?", she was right behind him. Her chain in hand.

"I think I won this game. Thank you for playing with me", she knocked him out.

Mina and Rin jumped down, Rin grabbed the scroll from the redhead and turned to the girls.

"Are you satisfied, Amani? Or do you want to play more", Mina asked.

Amani turned back to her usual self and giggled.

"I'm fine, let's head to the tower!".

The trio ran to the tower, well Rin and Amani ran... Mina skipped. They finally arrived and sat before a sign. They opened the scroll and out of it appeared Uzuki.

"Took you long enough! I will have to punish you for such tardiness", Uzuki flicked Mina on the head then looked at Amanis neck. "I see, did you run into trouble". The three of them nodded. "Fill me in later, go on in and prepare. Also take things easy".

Team nine entered a large room, it held a mere quarter of the amount of ninja compared to the start of the exam. Kiba and Shikamaru looked down at her and smiled.

From the corner watched the sand ninja. The puppet master looked curiously at the three masked genin. Amani lifted her mask and looked directly at him. He felt heat flush to his cheeks as he saw her. Such beauty.

Gaara looked at her eyes and titled her head. He sensed a darkness in her like his own. Kiba followed Amanis gaze and glared at the sand ninja. Even more competition?

Lee observed her, her soft eyes landed on him and she smiled before joining her sensie on the balcony. Then everyone finally arrived. Including the hokage. They revealed they would have a preliminary round of one on one combat.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and now the sand ninja all looked at Amani.

Do I want to fight her?


	22. The Chunin Exams: Part 4

The screen flickered from genin to genin. Team nine observed the sound ninja matches closely. Mina giggled at how Shikamaru defeated the girl. Shikamaru walked passed Amani who titled her head and smiled at him. His face blushed red. She then walked over to Kiba and tapped him on the head.

"How are you feeling, Kiba?", she leaned against the wall and patted Akamaru.

"I'll tell you something, that Naruto has more than what he shows", he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Amani giggled softly causing him to grin wider. He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Good luck when it's your turn", Amani nodded and she walked back to her team just in time for it to reveal Rins battle. Rin was facing a ninja called Kiasa, a ninja from the stone village. He sighed and walked down. Many eyes narrowed on him, team nine was becoming interesting to the jounin.

Rin stood on a large rock that had been thrown at him. Kiasa kept snapping the earth and hurtling rocks, annoyance clear on his face.

"Why won't you fight back?!", Kiasa shouted. Then Rin looked at him.

"Rin stop dragging this on", Amani sighed. Several on the genin looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

Rin sighed and made a single move with his hand, spiders left his body and trapped the stone ninja in a cocoon, depleting all of his chakra.

The proctor looked at Kiasa and then declared Rin the winner.

"That's my Rin ", Mina squealed as she jumped on his back. This caused Rin to blush a little and look at the screen. It flickered again and showed Mina.

"Aw poopie! I just got comfy", she sighed and flipped down the railing. Her enemy was a large girl from the village hidden in the waterfall. Mina studied her and grinned.

"Let's have some fun okay!", she laughed and jumped a little. A few of the genin looked at her like she was insane. The hokage watched his granddaughter, secretly cheering for her.

"This will be over in one move you little squirt", the ninja dived at her, a group of water clones surrounding Mina. Mina got giddy.

"One, two, three, four and five!", she clicked her fingers, this caused the water clones to dispense and reveal the real one.

"BUT HOW! YOU HARDLU EVEN MOVED", she ran at her quicker.

Mina smirked and looked at Uzuki who nodded. Mina got giddy. Amani and Rin took a few steps back causing Kiba to look at her.

"Amani why did you stop back?", Kiba leaned against the wall next to her. Lee was watching from the distance, a slight glare in his eyes.

"Because you don't want to be in the direct distance when Mina has fun", Amani muttered as she watched her teammate.

As the waterfall ninja made another set of clones Mina raised her hands. Chakra fused from both hands and she clapped.

"Sing for me", Mina said as the clones burst and then as one water drop hit the ground a large gust of wind carried through the hall. A sound that seemed like wind chimes echoed and the girl screamed. Her ears were bleeding and she collapsed. Several of the ninja held their hands over their ears. The ringing took a while to wear off.

"The winner is Mina Sarutobi".

Mina skipped back to the balcony, humming away. There was not that many people left to battle. Lee was to fight Gaara now.

Amani was standing next to Sakura who was cheering for Lee. Amani glared at her and leaned over the balcony.

"Win this Lee", her voice was so silent only Lee picked up on it. He gave her the thumbs up and started the battle.

It seemed never ending. The sand ninja got frustrated, his eyes narrowed as he crushed Lee's leg and arm. Amani jumped down with Guy. As guy stood before Lee. Amani turned to Gaara and grabbed his sand him her hand. The sand ninja and their sensie opened their eyes wide. She can grab his sand?

Lee stood up, unconscious. Amani turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lee rest now", deep within his mind, he heard her soft voice. Then he heard Sakura call his name.

"Sakura", he whispered before falling completely into the dark. Amani turned her head. Eyes bore into Sakura. She seethed in jealousy.

"Please take care of him Guy sensie", Amani asked Guy. He nodded and followed the medical ninja.

The screen flickered and finally it revealed Amani. She was to fight a sound ninja by the name of Hozu. 

"I feel kind of bad for him", Rin muttered. Sakura, Naruto and Kiba looked at him.

"Why?"

"Amani is angry".

Amani looked at Hozu. Her eyes flickered and her marks pressed against the seal. She waited for Hozu to make the first move.

He jumped forward, he punched and kicked at her, so much movement caused dust and dirt to rise. And when it settled, Hozu groaned. He hadn't made a single mark on her. Amani sighed, she was angry and bored. She leapt to him and grabbed his arm.

"I wonder, how do you make sound?", she whispered.

"Let me show you", he wrapped his arm around Amani and started to vibrate her body. She yawned and stepped away.

"Well that was boring", she twisted his arm and it snapped. The crunching sound echoed in the silent hall. She summoned her chain and started to shake it around him.

"No fun what so ever. I didn't even get to break a sweat", she threw him to the ground.

Amani was declared the winner, she walked back up and sat on Shikamarus lap. People looked at her like she was strange but she shrugged it off. Shikamaru looked at her and saw the chain was glowing. 

"Are you going to be alright?", he asked as she yawned.

"I'm just tired".

The final battle was called, as others watched, Amani was content sitting on Shikamaru. Kiba watched her and frowned. Why isn't she that comfortable with me?

All the meanwhile, Gaara was watching her. He was restless and his siblings sensed it. Amani looked up and met his gaze. Her gaze alone was enough to make him step back. She turned back to Shikamaru and closed her eyes.

My prey.


	23. Bunny

Amani sat in front of a tree, her neck hurt. Around her the grass and flowers were dead. She closed her eyes and thought about the true battles to come in three weeks. The truth is, she was being made to fight Mina. The luck of the draw. She had to control herself or Mina would die.

Again.

She lifted her hand and placed it to the ground. Byakugan.

She forced her chakra into the ground and watched it flow . She sighed and closed her eyes. Reverse decay.

She pulled the chakra out of the ground and watched as the dead grass turned to a luscious green. Amani sighed and looked at the clouds. The sun was shinning, a warm breeze caused her hair to shimmer. A small smile formed in her lips and she sighed in content. From the distance, Shikamaru watched her. A small blush on her lips.

"You are quite smitten aren't you", Shikamaru jumped a little at his sensie. He looked down at Amani and nodded slightly.

"There's just something about her... She isn't as troublesome", Asuna nodded at his genius student. They observed her movements. How she killed the earth and brought it back to life.

"She would make a remarkable medical ninja", Asuna was stunned to say the least, "she has such ability and from what I have heard, she is also kind and caring", Shikamarus expression darkened as he remembered the other side of her.

"In another life, she would have made a great medical ninja yea", Asuna turned to Shikamaru, confusion clear on his face.

"She and her team are being trained as anbu. Amani is already changing. So yea in another life, if she wasn't set upon this path, she would have changed the way the medical ninja worked", Shikamru watched her. He saw soft tears fall from her eyes and looked closer.

Amani never meant to do it, she was trying to control her ability and that poor rabbit stepped to close underground. She pelted the earth with her fists at an alarming speed and held the little creature close. She took a deep breathe and started to heal it. Soft tears fell from her face. Death was becoming too frequent in her life. But if she could save just this one innocent creature she could handle it.

Shikamaru and his sensie observed how her tears hit the rabbit and it started to glow. It's brown fur started to change colour until it was pure black. It's little eyes looked up at Amani and it blinked. Amanis eyes shone purple before going back to normal. Then the rabbit made a squeaking sound and Amani knew exactly what it said.

"Are you my master now?", Amani blinked a little, and tilted her head.

"Did you say something", the two male ninja looked at her like she was losing her mind. Until the bunny nodded.

What just happened?

Amani giggled and held the bunny to her chest. I'll have to ask Kiba for some advice on this.

She put the bunny on her head and left to the Inuzuka household. Just as she passed by Shikamaru and Asuna she smiled sweetly and continued on her way.

"She knew we were here the whole time, didn't She?", Shikamaru turned to his sensie who nodded.

Amani arrived at Kibas home and saw him training with his dog companion. She observed how he moved perfectly in sync with one another. She tapped the bunny on the head and giggled.

"Do you have a name for me Master?".

"How about Karuma", the little bunny approved.

Finally Kiba finished his training and turned. He saw her, his palms felt sweaty and he was panting. Man does she have to see me after I've just trained. I look gross.

He walked over to her whilst Akamaru took a nap. Amani smiled at him and sat down, pulling him with her. Kiba flushed a little and saw the little rabbit on her head.

"Um Amani I don't know if you know it but there is a rabbit on your head", Amani laughed lightly and brought Karuma to her lap.

"This is Karuma. I saved her and now I can hear her talk", Amani looked at Kiba who watched the pair.

"That's interesting. How come you can over?", Kiba instantly felt bad when he saw the little pout on her face.

"You don't want me here, Kiba", she teased him. Being around Uzuki was turning her into a little bit of a teased.

"What ? Of course I want you here. I am really glad to see you! I like being around you", Kiba rambled. He kept mumbling sorry until Amani placed her lips on his cheek causing him to fall silent. He touched his cheek and looked at her. "Um what I meant was were you wanting to talk about something in particular?".

Amani smiled and looked at the little bunny on her lap.

"I was wondering if you had any advice for me. I think I could train with Karuma like you do with Akamaru", she looked at him, her eyes filled with sincerity, "You are the greatest ninja that has a animal partner. I believe that in my heart, so I was hoping you could help me train", she looked in his eyes with pleading ones.

She believes in a great ninja?

"I would love to. But I can't say if I will be much help. I work with Akamaru, he's a ninja hound. And Karuma is a rabbit, but I'm willing to try", he grins and then finds himself on his back with a smiling Amani on top of him.

"Thank you", Amani whispered. Kiba gulped, she was so close. He could feel her cold breath on his skin. He leaned up and softly kissed her on the nose, "that's payback... and this", he kissed her gently on the lips, "This is just because".

Amani flushed and rolled off him. They made a schedule to train together everyday for the next week to see how things will go. Soon enough Amani left with her bunny to meet her sensie.

Uzuki looked at her prized student, she saw the rabbit on her head and opened her mouth to say something, only for Mina to squeal.

"It's a Bunny! Oh gosh she is so cute", Mina went to grab the bunny off her only for a vine to wrap around her wrist. Amani looked at the vine and followed it. It was connected to her bunny.

"Karuma", the rabbit twitched then released Mina.

"So you have a ninja rabbit?", Uzuki asked laughing as Mina pouted and muttered how the rabbit hated her.

"It's a weird story sensie", Amani explained what happened and Uzuki smirked.

"I see, well good luck. Now let's begin".

They trio began to train again. This time on how to make poison using a special jutsu.


	24. Training With Kiba

Kiba woke up early, he barely slept the night prior. He was nervous, it had been a long time since he spent the day with just Amani. Kiba wanted to show her he was worthy of her heart. He rose from his bed and patted Akamaru on the head and got dressed. Just as he opened his front door, the sweet scent of Amani filled his nose.

"Amani what brings you here?", he asked as he invited her in.

Amani blushed slightly and held out a box. Kiba took it and found baked goods inside.

"I thought since you are helping me, the least I could do is give you something to eat each day. I made them myself", his eyes widened at this. She made these for me?

"You don't have to Amani, I am looking forward to spending time with you", he blushed and took a bite from the cake. His eyes widened further and he ate more, "okay I take that back. These are amazing. Please make more", Amani laughed at his childish antics and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!".

Kiba called for Akamaru and then they all headed for the forest. The trees were denser on this side. A canopy of branches hid most of the sunlight, Amani smiled at it. It was cold here, she always preferred the cold to the warmth. Kiba grinned at her expression. This was his own little area to train. The layout of the land made it a challenge.

"Alright how about we start with something simple. What exactly can the bunny do?", he asked as he leaned against a tree. Amani sat down and placed Karuma in front of her. Amani nodded and the bunny shook a little, a small purple glow surrounded her and vine came out. She then changed her size a little.

Kiba grinned at this, this meant he could train Amani a little and spend time with her. He finally found a subject they could talk about without him blushing.

"That is awesome Karuma. Okay you want to focus your chakra Amani, pour a little into Karuma. It will help get you both into sync", Kiba watched as Amani did as he said. He studied her features, often a tamer would match their animal in some way. He realised the more she focused, Amanis nose would wrinkle like a rabbit. He smirked at this, now finding it hard to look away from the adorable act.

Amani opened her eyes and looked at him. "Is something wrong?". She titled her head innocently. Each little act kept reminding him of a rabbit. Kiba started to laugh causing Karuma to jump up and kick his face.

"Ow! I was laughing because you are just so dam cute bunny", he didn't realised he had called Amani bunny until it slipped out. He saw her blush insanely.

"You're so mean Kiba". She pouted before going back to fusing her chakra with Karuma. She spent hours doing this. Whilst she did this, Kiba and Akamaru trained a little.

"Hey it's getting late, let's head back", Kiba said. Amani nodded and stood up only to stumble backwards. "Hey are you alright?".

"Just used a little too much chakra", Amani yawned a little. Kiba picked her up and swung her on to his back.

"Get some rest Bunny, I'll carry you", Amani blushed, the warmth of Kiba made her feel safe. She wrapped her arms around him and took in the soft scent of pine and rain.

"You smell nice", she mumbled as she fell asleep.

You have no idea what you are doing to me, do you Amani?

The next few days were peaceful. Each day Amani would meet up with Kiba, bring him food and they were trained. She had finally synced with Karuma. They had started to do small movements, perfectly timed. So when Kiba awoke, he was a little worried when Amani didn't show up. He waited a hour for her before heading to the Hyuga compound. He had never been there before, never had a a need to. Even the Hinata was in his team, he had never stepped inside. 

When he arrived he saw Hinata sitting in the yard and called her out.

"Have you seen Amani? We were supposed to train today ", he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata looked at him with a worried expression.

"My cousin... She is talking with father", Hinata said. Kiba was a little confused. He knew Hinatas father was a bit of a hardass but why would Hinata look so worried? Afterall he was Amanis uncle.

He heard a scream and ran past Hinata. The girl tried to grab his arm, he wouldn't like what he would see.

Kiba pulled the door open and his eyes widened. Hiashi was standing in front of Amani, who was on the floor clutching her forehead. Blood was dripping down and hitting the floor.

"Amani what happened?", Kiba pulled her close to him. Hiashi studied the pair and frowned.

"She forgot her place", The head Hyuga said as he left the room.

Amani felt the wind hitting her face, Kiba was running as fast as he could to the hospital. Amani clutched his arm causing him to stop.

"I'm alright Kiba, put me down", she whispered as she slid out of his arms.

"Like hell you're alright! Amani you are bleeding", he yelled back. His eyes softened when he saw her expression. "Amani what happened?".

Amani looked at him and whispered not here. He took her to their training space and sat her down. Amani removed her head band and looked at him.

"It is how the main branch keeps is in check", she whispered looking down. Neji was going to flip when he found out what happened.

"Why? Why would they do this to you?", Kiba was on his knees, his eyes held anger and worry.

"To make sure we don't step out of line", Amani forced a smile. Kiba frowned and touched the mark. "I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know and then I lost my temper", Amani sighed.

"This isn't right", Kiba was worried for his bunny.

Amani smiled at him and laughed bitterly. "As my brother says, this is our fate. We are put on a path for a reason", she wrapped her headband back on and held Karuma close to her chest. "Can we train now".

Kiba nodded and started to teach her how to have Karuma change her form. Alas the bunny couldn't take on a humanoid form but she could grown to an insane size. He watched the pair train harder, Amani was angry and she was trying to control her curse.

If this is your fate Amani, then I will change it.

Amani finally found herself trained enough. She knew she had to get back to training on herself, she wondered if someone would be able to help her train with her dark chakra. Often she found herself able to manipulate shadows. She gupled and thought of him.

Oh Shikamaru.


	25. Shikamaru And Shadows

It was noon when Shikamaru was gazing at the clouds. He should have been training but it was too troublesome. Instead he found himself watching the clouds, envious of them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze that swept through the air. His ears picked up the sound of light footsteps, a shadow flickered over him and he leaned up only to bump heads with Amani. Amani pouted and rubbed her forehead.

"You're so mean Shikamaru", Shikamaru pulled her down next to him and examined her face.

"Shikamaru?", he studied her face and felt her cheeks.

"You are a little hot, are you feeling sick?", Amani got redder. That's not why I'm red!

"I'm fine Shikamaru! I came to ask you a favour", Amani squealed as she pushed him off her. Shikamaru smirked a little and remembered what his sensie told him.

"If you really want to win a woman's heart, be a man. Tease her and show her she can rely on you".

Women are so troublesome.

He looked at her expression. Everyone found him lazy and incompetent, but in truth he would always be observing. He was aware of her feelings but be also knew she harboured similar feelings for Lee and Kiba. So to Shikamaru it was a game of sorts, to see who won her heart.

"I was hoping you could help me train", Shikamaru looked at her.

"Eh? I'm not so good at your talents Amani", Amani giggled at his shocked expression.

"I may have a ability similar to yours. It's no way as near amazing as your abilities but the idea is similar", Amani explained. Shikamaru was stunned. Does she mean she can control shadows?

"Show me what you mean". Amani nodded and touched her seal whispering release. The mark began to glow and her dark chakra awoke.

"Shadow rose", the seal leaked a dark show, it shaped like a vine of roses and thorns. Shikamaru was amazed. Even her shadows are beautiful.

"So you want me to show you how to work with the shadows?", Amani nodded. Shikamaru stood up and pulled Amani up with him.

"Come to my house first. I need my old man's permission first. It's a drag but it is a family secret", Amani nodded again, unable to speak as she was too distracted with the fact that Shikamaru hadn't let go of her hand.

They stayed that way, walking slowly down the large hill and finally made it back to the Nara household. Shikaku glanced out the window and grinned. His son was with the girl he always spoke of. Shikamaru and Amani entered the house and walked to the kitchen where Shikaku was.

"Hey old man, I've got to ask you something", Shikamaru spoke.

Shikaku looked between them and wiggled his brows. "What is it?", he saw the serious expression on his sons face.

"This is Amani Hyuga, she has a unique ability that allows her to control shadows. I was wondering if I can train her a little", Shikamaru rubbed his head. His father walked close to Amani and studied her. He saw the chain seal around her neck and followed it around and saw a pronged seal and the curse mark.

"You're the cursed girl from the Hyuga clan. So this means you carry her soul within your own", Shikaku saw how she was confused. Does she not know exactly what is sealed inside her? Oh Hiachi how you shame your brother.

"Old man, what are you talking about", Shikamaru asked his father.

"You see, Amani here has a ancient soul of a shadow priestess inside her. The priestess existed long before the village was founded", Amani opened her eyes. A small sign of recognition flickered.

He's right child.

"So this soul thing allows her to control shadows? Is she like us", Shikamaru glanced at her. Why does she have to carry so many burdens?

"Pretty much. As a Hyuga is means she could take it a step further. You can train her but just be careful", the young ninja thanked Shikaku and walked beneath the house. A large cellar with only a flicker of candle light would be the training grounds.

"We train here because of how dark it is. The small amount of light allows us to use the shadows", they walked to the end of the room and sat down.

"First you need to calm your mind, I imagine you have a lot of thoughts swimming around in that pretty head of yours. Erm you may also want to put the bunny down", Amani giggled and put Karuma down. "Go play", the bunny nodded gaining a strange look from Shikamaru.

"Alright how do your release and have your shadows move before you", Amani nodded. Release! Shadow rose.

The roses spiralled down her arm causing her to watch in amusement. Shikamaru touched her arm to get her attention only to find that he pricked his finger.

"That's interesting, not only does it look like a thorn, it has the same reaction", his finger tip bled out. Amani didn't think, she just took his finger in her mouth and sucked on the blood. Shikamaru blushed and looked at her, his inner teenager dying of happiness.

"Am-Amani", Shikamaru stuttered and blushed as she pulled away.

"Sorry", she whispered before focusing on her shadow. It formed in front of her. Shikamaru used it jutsu and caused the shadows around him to flicker.

"Erm -cough-, alright now have it reach as far as it can. Like so", he made the shadows stretch until it reached twelve meters", Amani nodded and did the same. Her shadow however spread across the room like a rose garden. Shikamaru opened his eyes at how beautiful it was.

With a playful glint in his eyes, he weaved his own shadows between the roses, having them take on the shape of rabbits. Amani giggled and watched them move. Unknown to them, Shikaku watched. He grinned at this. They would make a interesting team. They could even create new jutsu to work together. I'll need to keep in mind.

After they got tired of playing around, Amani and Shikamaru got serious. After learning that Amanis shadow could physically hurt someone, Shikamaru taught her how to weave the shadows so they kept hidden.

"You did amazing, Amani", he grinned.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with training me when you should be training yourself", Amani sighed she did feel somewhat guilty.

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Training with you isn't that much of a drag".

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. The shadows witnessing this loving moment.


	26. A Short Mission: Innocence Fractured

It was late at night when Amani found herself at the anbu headquarters with the rest of her team. Mina was yawning and complaining about being taking away from her dream of Rin. Though when Rin entered she screamed stating the real one was better. Poor Rin was at a lost.

"Uzuki sensie, why have you called us here so late?", Rin asked as he tried to peel a sleepy Mina off him.

Uzuki looked at them with a serious face. The team knew why now.

"Ibiki has asked that you are tested. To do this you are having a small mission. Whilst you have the chunin exam soon to determine if you become chunin or stay genin. We at the anbu have our own test. We called it the Innocence Fracture. Find your target. Pull the information out of them. Kill them. And finally, get rid of the body. Remember what I taught you", Uzuki looked at her students then handed the three of them a photograph. Rin frowned slightly.

"This boy is our age".

"Yes. And he has harmed many. Do your mission and join the ranks of the anbu", team nine nodded and headed out. They looked at the photograph and the small amount of details it had.

Rikka The Shade. Uses earth jutsu to bury people alive. Bingo book. Burried his younger sister's alive. Has been spotted around the village. Find who sent him and any other information you can think of. Make sure nothing is left.

Amani lead the charge. She was trembling a little and what made her afraid was... She was trembling in excitement. Mina caught up and looked at her. "Will you be alright", Amani asked Mina.

"This guy deserves what he gets. He hurts innocents so I want him to pay. My dream is to bring peace no matter what. And getting rid of creeps like this is one of the ways to do so. What about you Rin?", Mina nodded.

"It's a mission. I don't care", Run mumbled.

They soon reached their destination and came to a halt. He was wandering around aimlessly, boredom written on his face. He was looking for a new victim.

"Mina".

"Right".

Mina jumped down, her mask covering her face. She sang softly, acting innocently. Rikka smirked and grabbed hold of Minas arm.

"Well hello there cutie. What are you doing here alone", Rikka smirked as he held her arm tighter.

"I was looking for you actually", Mina giggled.

"Huh? Turn around", Tikka forced her to turn around and stepped back when he saw the mask. "What is This?!".

Rin and Amani appeared behind him and grabbed hold of him.

"You're a wanted man", Rin said.

"Like hell I Am! You won't take me back to the village. They would kill me", he glared and tried to back up. Only to be backed up by Mina.

"Well you see. You won't be leaving this very spot", Mina whispered. Rikkas eyes opened in fear. "He's all yours Amani".

Amani stepped forward. Her emotions shut off. This would be the first time she would go to such exteme. Yes she had tortured before but just by observing him, she knew he had a high pain threshold.

"Shadow rose", the shadows fell down like Shikamaru had shown her. She then used it to wrap around Rikka, the thorns pricked his skin.

"Now who sent you to the village?".

"Like hell I'll tell you".

Amani sighed and tightened the shadows. "Shred". The thorns of the shadows started to twist around him, his arms started to fall apart.

"Speak".

"Never".

For a hour she continued this technique. His left arm was so damaged it fell off. He screamed in agony and spat at Amani.

"I won't speak".

Amani glared and decided to turn it up a notch. "Blood shadow". The shadows around her turned crimson, they etched into him. Dissolving the chakra within his body. Ibiki and Uzuki watched from a distance. Ibiki was truly intrigued by how Amani approached this. He hadn't seen this kind of technique before whilst Uzuki was amused. Looks like she has used a new jutsu.

Rikka looked up, his chakra was boiling up inside him. He wondered when it would end.

"Blood shadow. Demise", the chakra cells exploded within him, mixing with him blood. The shadows started to turn back to black.

"Now speak".

"The sound ninja. They said I was to act as a distraction". Amani glared at him and weaved a shadow inside him. "That's all I know".

Amani nodded and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please make my death quick".

Mina giggled and stepped forward. "Where would the fun in that be? You have not once spared a life. No I think you should suffer a little more. I hope you don't mind....but I play rough". Ibiki raised his brow, it would seem the girl didn't see how... wrong it sounded. Mina raised her fingers and snapped them.

"Echo jutsu. Sounds of tormented sin". A form a genjutsu that attacks both sound and visual. Interesting.

Rikka found himself staring at all the lives he had taken. Each one screamed, louder and louder. He screamed and shook for two hours straight before his body shut down.

"Aw I broke him. Rin he ruined my fun".

Rin sighed and kissed Mina on the cheek. He the released his spiders.

"Consume".

The spiders wrapped Rikkas body in a cacoon then disovled him. A muffled scream came from within the cacoon.

"Oopsies he was still alive", Mina giggled.

After ten minutes the body was no more. The team looked at each other and headed back to the anbu headquarters. Ibiki and Uzuki transported back and waited for them to arrive.

"Well done my children", Uzuki grinned at team nine.

"You three have shown true talent. You closed your emotions and did what you needed to do. Amani Hyuga. Mina Sarutobi. Rin Aburame. You are now officially members of the anbu black ops. You will finish the exams, to be a anbu you must also blend into the world. You shall be sent on missions assigned by myself however. Now I will let you rest. Good luck on the exam".

"Yes Ibiki Sensie!". Team nine left and headed back to their beds to rest.

"Did you notice Uzuki. Your team, their emotions were turned back on when they arrived and they showed no guilt or remorse", Ibiki said to his friend.

Uzuki nodded and leaned against the wall.

"They were chosen for a reason. They carry a dark chakra, each unique. Rin is laced with rare breeds of spiders. He is loyal and cares not for the weak. He would be perfect for tracking and disposing. Mina is wild and carefree. She turns a dark situation into amusement. This allows her incredible focus. Her chakra vibrates and echoes. Perfectly suited for trapping and assassinating. Then there is my precious Amani. With the Hyuga bloodline alone she can scope the area more than most. Her curse gave her a dark chakra so unlike those of her clan, her chakra is unstable. But when it is placed into a focused situation she mixes it and created her own form of the Hyuga jutsu. She also has the bonus of shadow manipulation and out of all my students, her ability to switch her emotions is outstanding. She is perfect for tracking, interrogation and combat. They make the perfect team". Ibiki agreed with her.

"Keep an eye on them. Oh and one last thing Uzuki".

"Yesss?".

"About that new curse mark on Amani. Keep an eye on it".

"Of course".

Amani sat on the roof of her home and sighed. She touched her chest and frowned. Why can I barely feel anything?

For you my child.... have had your innocence fractured.


	27. The Final Chunin Exam

The crowd was intense. Mina was skipping around the grounds, to her this was a festival. Shikamaru watched Amani, something was different about her. She worse no expression on her face, her eyes darted to Neji and it softened just a little.

"Amani, are you sure you want to fight?", Amani faced her elder brother and nodded. He studied her expression and then at the crowd. Their uncle was watching. He followed his uncles gaze and saw how it was focused on Amanis forehead. Amani glared at her uncle and turned back Neji.

"I must". Her voice was monotone. Neji was taken aback, he said no more.

Kankuro studied Amani, he had a strange attraction towards her. He knew she was the enemy, but something about her was calling to him. Finally Naruto arrived and everyone took their places. Naruto and Neji were up first. Amani sat up on the railings of the balcony, not fully caring what others thought. She wanted to feel something to cheer for her brother and friends.

"Are you alright, Amani?", Mina asked. Even though they would be battling, she still worried about her friend.

"I'm fine", Amani was studying Kankuro and Gaara. Something is wrong.

She jumped from her balcony and landed in front of Gaara. He glared at her and she glared back. "Move. I have no interest in you", she walked over to Kankuro.

Something hurt within Gaara. He let her pass, ignoring the remarks from his sister.

"And what do you want brat?", Kankuro asked her. He pushed that emotion down. I won't let a blind feeling interrupt my mission.

"You seem interesting and I am bored. It's that simple", Amani said as she leaned against the wall. Below them was the battle of Naruto and Neji. Naruto was currently giving it his all.

"And you seem boring so go away", Kankuro replied and turned away.

"That may be so, but you aren't", it was only now that the puppeteer noticed the rabbit on her head.

"What the heck is up with the rabbit?".

"What is up with the cat ears". Amani giggled slightly and tugged at his hood. Kankuro observed her features as she pulled at the ears.

"None of your dam business".

"Well I think they are cute", Amani flicked the ears before she got off her tip toes. Kankuro was blushing slightly. Amani laughed and jumped back to her balcony and frowned.

I was right. There is something strange about Gaaras chakra.

Her eyes widened when she saw Neji on the ground, his mark clear for the world to see. At the sight of it after he had explained. Some of the boys turned to Amani all wondering if she had it too. Sensing this, she lifted her headband and showed them it.

Soon enough it was time for Shikamaru to fight, Amani smiled slightly as he was pushed down. He looked up at the clouds, ignoring the fact that people were booing him. He glanced at Amani who blew a kiss at him. The red came to his cheeks and he began to fight. Ah this is a drag. But if she's watching me....

He fought Tamari, finally getting the upper hand....and then he submitted. Most of the crowd was dumbfounded. Meanwhile Amani started to properly laugh. Due to the silence in the arena, everyone heard it. The soft melodic tune. Lee opened his eyes and looked at her. Amani...

After a few more fights and Kankuro stepping out, they changed the match so Rin would fight his cousin Shino. It was insect against arachnid. In the end they were evenly matched. Not that Mina would let anyone admit it. Then it came.

"Next. Mina Sarutobi against Amani Hyuga".

Mina jumped down and grinned. Amani sighed and vanished then reapered down on the ground. It was silent. By now many had heard of team nine but what got the crowd interested was the surnames. The granddaughter of hokage and another of the Hyuga clan. Amani leaned against the wall. Kankuro watched her closely. Something about her was flowing through him. Must she be my enemy?

Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee watched her. They were finally going to see her in proper battle. Hiashi had returned from speaking to Neji and now he wondered what his niece would have to show.

"Even though we are teammates. We shall battle", Mina stated.

"For we must endure".

"That is our ninja way!".

Mina made the first move, her hands moved and the wind swept Amani high into the air.

"Wind style! Razor vortex!", Mina yelled as the wind became sharp enough to cut the walls.

"Amani!", Lee's voice called out in worry.

Amani sighed and stood against the wall. "Earth style. Decaying land.", the land around Mina started to die.

Mina jumped up and leapt at Amani.

"Echo jutsu! Crippling Siren!", a song carried to Amanis ears and blood began to drip. Amani frowned. I guess she wants to play rough.

"Very well. I'll play", Amani sighed and Mina squealed.

Mina began to cause the air to make a high whistling sound whilst she ran at Amani. Amani created her hand sign and closed her eyes. "Rose shadow. Abyss Garden", the grounds became dark, shadows shaped as roses grew. Mina gulped nervously looking for a place to land.

"Oh crap ".

"Earth shadow style. Revival rose", the roses bloomed and became real. The vines rose and followed the movements Amani made with her hand. She wrapped a vine around Minas leg and threw her to the ground. Rendering Mina unconscious. 

Hiashi stared at his niece in shock. She didn't even use her byakugan!.

"The winner is Amani Hyuga". The crowd went wild. For sure this was the battle that got them pumped for Sasuke and Gaara. Amani walked up the stairs, not caring about her pace. She ran into Shikamaru and Naruto who were trembling.

"Are you two okay?", Amani asked. She flicked Naruto on the head and sat on Shikamarus lap.

This brought them back to focus.

"Amani can you get off me so we can go see the battle?".

Amani sighed and stood up then climbed on his back. "Carry me".

"You're such a drag".

The trio arrived at the balcony but it wasn't long until everyone started to fall asleep. Uzuki jumped to Amani. Rin was still asleep and Mina was unconscious from the fight.

"You must follow those three sand ninja! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru are in pursuit. Do what you must. I'll stay here with Guy and Kakashi". Amani nodded at her orders and followed them.

Shikamaru.

Amani placed her hands together and wished for Shikamaru to be alright.


	28. Of Shadows And Puppets

Amani ran as fast as she could, her neck was aching. She came across a battle between Shino and the puppet ninja. She watched as Kankuro weaved the puppet with ease whilst shino released his insects. As Shinos insects absorbed Kankuros chakra, she found Shino collapse at the same time as Kankuro. A figure jumped down and caught shino, Amani looked at the stranger under her mask. He looked like shino and Rin.

Shibi placed his son gently on the ground and used his own insects to drain the toxins from his son. He looked up at the masked girl.

"Don't worry about him, he just needs some rest", Shibi said and threw his son over his shoulder.

"Take care of him for me, I'll come and see him soon", Amani smiled under her mask. Whilst shino avoided Her, she had always wanted to be his friend.

Shibi took his son away leaving Amani to go and continue her task. A little bit aways she came across him. Kankuro was barely breathing, his ribs hurt. Amani studied his features, something about him intrigued her. She should have ended his life or took him back for questioning, but instead she found herself kneeling next to him. She could sense the chakra inside him depleting.

Kankuro felt soft hands on his forehead, a soft scent of cherry blossoms. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a glimpse of brown hair and a mask. His eyes closed again. The next time his eyes opened, he was alone. His body didn't hurt as much and next to him he saw a damp rag. Who was that? Ugh doesn't matter. I've got to go help Gaara and Temari.

Amani found herself holding Shikamaru in her arms. He had still been low on chakra after the fight so adding another one of top of that made it a hard fight. Shikamaru looked up at his masked saviour. He recognised her brown her.

"Amani what are you doing here?", Shikamaru asked as he tried to sit up only to find his body too sore.

"I came across you and I couldn't keep going until I knew you were okay", Amani whispered.

Shikamaru could see her clear eyes underneath the mask. He hated her wearing it, he felt that the longer she wore the mask, he would forget her smile.

Shikamaru raised his hand and lifted the mask off her.

"That's better", Shikamaru whispered. Amani blushed lightly and she smiled softly. There's the smile.

"I've got to head after those sand ninja, will you be alright Shikamaru?", Amani asked.

Shikamaru got to his feet and leaned against the tree.

"I'll manage, promise me you'll be safe", he grabbed hold of her hand. Amani turned and smiled a little before putting on her mask.

She ran through the woods, her bunny content on her head. She then came to a halt at the sight before her. Gaara was currently sleeping on top of a demon whilst Naruto was fighting him. Sasuke was leaning against the tree panting whilst Sakura was pinned down. "Sasuke are you alright?!", Amani jumped next to the Uchiha. He could barely move.

"He-help Naruto", he groaned.

Amani turned to see Naruto jumping on a giant toad. It's so cute!

Amani jumped next to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Are you ready for this", Naruto looked at her confused.

"Who are you?", the blonde asked.

Amani sighed and lifted her mask. "It's me you baka".

Naruto grinned and turned back to Gaara. Naruto focused his chakra on the chief toad and turned it until the nine tail. Naruto felt himself losing chakra by the minute. Amani sensed this and grabbed his hand. She fused her chakra with his own and the nine tail fox form started to turn black. Naruto knocked Gaara on the head and sent the sand ninja flying. Amani jumped up and performed a hand sign.

"Shadow rose!", using the shadows she spread them out and caught both Gaara and Naruto as she plunged into the ground. The impact caused her to cough blood. Everyone was distracted, unaware of the Hyuga girl. As Gaara finally gave in, the rest of the team arrived. Meanwhile the third hokage had lost his life. Kakashi was running at the speed of light, he had to catch up with team seven. He found Sasuke passed out on a tree and Sakura was in the same condition. Naruto was panting as he looked at Gaara. I know you're pain more than anyone.

All of team seven were in the hospital, they had also brought Gaara and Temari. Amani was struggling breathe, everything around her was darkening.

"Is Amani anywhere near by?", she heard Shikamarus voice.

"I don't see her, let's keep looking", it was Guys voice.

She tried to call out, her voice was strained. She was fading fast. A voice whispered feel within her.

"Come to me child".

Who's there?

"Follow me child".

Who are you?

"Let me embrace you. Come to the shadows".

Amani felt her soul drifting in the void. She saw a shadowed figure, hand stretched out to her.

"Come to me my daughter".

A new voice called out to her and she saw a blinding light.

Who are you people?

"I am the shadow that lingers within your soul".

"I am the remains if your mother".

My mother? A shadow?

"You are the cursed child. The descendant of the darkness itself. Take my power, free me and I shall show you the true meaning of darkness".

Amani was mere seconds from slipping away, when a warm touch met her lips. Air was being pushed into her lungs, a quiet voice calling to her.

"Breathe! Dammit come on!".

His head was sweating, the paint dripping down. He pushed hard on her chest and pressed his lips on hers. He knew it was her who saved him. The mask gave it away. He pushed harder. "Please wake up".

Amanis eyes fluttered open, she saw a face close to hers. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek.

Kankuro was shocked at her actions. He felt her small hand on his face. He sighed in relief as she sat up, leaning against him for support.

"I'm glad you're awake", he laughed nervously.

"What happened?", she coughed. Her throat was dry. Her eyes flickered to his lips then she touched hers. Her face turning red.

"Um you weren't breathing! Please don't hit me", Kankuro moved back in worry, most girls freaked out if he was too close to them. Being Gaaras brother did that. Amani fell on top of him.

Why do I keep finding myself in these kinds of positions?

Kankuro looked up at her and blushed. Seeing her soft eyes looking down at him stirred a emotion he hadn't felt before. She's my enemy but...

He flipped over so she was beneath him and brought his lips to hers. This time not to breathe air into her lungs. Amani blushed, yes she had been kissed.... alot.... but this time was different. This boy was her enemy. He was taking control and he saved her life. Give in to your inner desires child.

Blinking slightly she kissed him back. Kankuro was surprised but he smiled into the kiss, her fingers ran through his hair. Then it was over, Kankuro wasn't sure exactly what happened. Only that there was a giant black rabbit sitting on his chest.

"Karuma!".

The bunny shrunk to size and jumped on her masters head. Kankuro looked up at the rabbit... Who glared at him.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kankuro, he has to be my fav besides Shikamaru


	29. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um This chapter may be a lil confusing

Kankuro carried Amani him his arms, her small frame curled up against him. He heard her little snores and smiled to himself when he saw her nose twitching. So cute.

He stopped at the front of the gates, expecting to be attacked. Only saw his sister running towards him.

"Kankuro! Where have you been? Is that Amani with you", at the name Amani, several ninja came running. Kakashi and Uzuki saw Amani and noticed the chain seal was gone. Kakashi used his sharingan and he saw the dark chakra pouring around her.

"Uzuki we need to get her sealed now", the copy ninja stated and took her from the puppet master.

Kankuro felt cold, he felt uncomfortable with the loss of the small ninja. Temari wrapped her brothers arm over her shoulder and transported him to the hospital.

"Temari... what do you know about that girl?", Temari looked at her brother and smiled sadly.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Amani awoke in pain, her arms were held up on either side by a ink binding. Her eyes looked around the room, in front of her were five anbu in cloaks. She saw Uzuki, Kakashi and Ibiki watching.

"Hm she finally woke up", Kakashi said as he stepped forward. He looked at the young anbu ninja with a sad expression.

"How are you feeling, Amani?", he whispered. Amani looked up at him and smiled.

"Could be better", she laughed bitterly.

"Do you know why you are in this situation?", Amani shook her head, "the seal and curse mark merged. You are producing an intense amount of chakra that is lethal. We are trying to drain the chakra from you before it kills you. We have been doing it for six days now", Amani nodded and closed her eyes again.

Kankuro sat by the window of their hotel room. He hadn't seen the strange girl since the ninja took her. He tried to visit her at the hospital but found she wasn't there. He still found it strange that they were allowed to walk around the village, escorted sure but still. He guessed at the end of the day, they knew it was Orochimarus fault.

He saw his sister talking to the shadow user and jumped down.

"Um hey shadow boy".

"It's Shikamaru".

"Um Shikamaru.. do you know know where Amani Is?", Shikamaru flinched at her name. Temari saw this and frowned jealous.

"Honestly no, she should be fine though", Shikamaru studied Kankarue expression. So you like her too huh? This is getting troublesome.

Another week passed by and there was still no sign of Amani. Kiba searched everywhere for her but couldn't even find her scent. Neji was out of his mind, he needed his little sister. Sasuke was developing serious problems whilst Shikamaru found himself distracted by Temari. He knew she was feeling some sort of attraction towards him, and whilst he knew he felt for Amani, it was easy with the blonde.

Naruto had left with Jiraiya to find the lady Tsunade in hopes of healing Lee and Sasuke. Deep in the Anbu headquarters, Danzo, the head of the anbu was observing the young Hyuga. Kakashi and Ibiki were away. He placed his hand on Uzukis shoulder.

"It's still failing, I believe we should move on to the next method", Uzuki flinched. She looked at the girl before her.

"She could die".

"She is dying anyways, if she lives it will be very profitable for the anbu as well as the village", Danzo stated, a sly smile on his face.

"And what of Her?"

"She will serve her village as any good shinobi should".

"But she is so young. This isn't right Lord Danzo!", Uzuki pleaded.

"This isn't up for debate. Now you", he turned to the anbu that were securing Amani,"move on to the second phase. Begin the eclipse sealing jutsu".

The anbu felt wrong about this, however they couldn't go against their superiors orders.

Uzuki left the room, unable to bear the screaming from her favoured pupil.

♤♤♤♤♤

Amani couldn't breathe, everything hurt. It had been three months of this, they were no longer sealing the curse. They were drawing it out of her and forcing it into every inch of her chakra network. She kept fighting it and in turn they pushed harder. She just wanted to sleep. To eat something that wasn't a food pill.

The official statement that Donzo had released was that Amani was on a top secret S rank mission.

Shikamaru stood at the gate with a few others as the sand ninja finally prepared to leave. Temari kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and he smirked. Amani hadn't even said goodbye to anyone before she left for her mission so he found it hard to believe she held any emotion like that towards him. By the time she is back she will probably have barely any emotions.

Lady Tsunade had accepted being the new hokage and she healed Lee to the best she could, the rest was up to him. Sasuke had left the village and was failed to be brought back. All the meanwhile, Amani was being chipped away at.

The stress of the eclipse sealing had changed her features a little. They had cut her long locks of hair to have easier access to her throat. Her skin became paler and two strange purple markings appeared on her cheeks. Finally it was over.

"Lord Danzo, we have finally finished the sealing. She put up a hell of a fight", Saru said. Danzo grinned and entered the chambers.

"So you are finally sealed up and sorted", Amani lifted her head and looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Do you know what has happened to you?", the old man asked.

Amani shook her head. "I don't care".

"Let me tell you child. You are now a perfect weapon. Your chakra has been drained entirely from your being, then the curse seals were broken and we allowed all that chakra to take control. Then we added a special remedy of chakras into your eyes, this has.... altered your byakugan. Don't worry child you will be able to feel in time. I have placed a seal underneath your tongue, this is so you don't reveal any of this information. You are now a perfect little anbu. You will answer to me. I am going to release you tomorrow and you will go home. For now you are to act normal and if anyone asked where you were you are to say on a mission that you are not allowed to talk about. I look forward to seeing how this little experiment turns out", Danzo laughed as he left.

Amani was now alone in her cell. She took a deep breathe and looked at the one source of light. Only one thing had gotten her through this all. The hope that someone was still waiting for her.

I'm coming home.


	30. Three Kisses, One Hundred Tears

Neji found himself sparring with Lee. His teammate wanted to get strong again, so once more they found themselves by the Sakura tree. It had been almost three and a half months since his sister left suddenly on her mission. He still couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. Lee missed her so much, when he heard that Amani had just left, he was hurt she hasn't even come to say goodbye. So to say that he didn't almost have a heart attack when the bushy brow boy saw her under the Sakura tree, the blossoms flowing around her would be an understatement.

"A-amani is that you?", Lee's voice caused Neji to stumble and once more they found themselves in a awkward position, this time however Amani didn't laugh. She watched them with a blank expression.

Neji looked up at his sister, scrambling to his feet and he ran into her. He tackled her and held her close. "Amani it's you. You're home", Amani could feel the warm tears on her cheek, she looked up and watched them brother cry. Lee watched, tears welling in his eyes. Such a youthful reunion!

Neji pulled away when his sister didn't hug her back. He looked down at her and studied her expressionless face. "Amani? What happened to you".

If anyone asks what happened, you were on a mission and can't talk about it.

"I was on a mission. That is all I can say", Lee flinched at her voice. It was emotionless. What happened to you?

Amani turned and left to tell her uncle she was home, leaving the two ninja confused.

"Do you know what mission she was on Neji?", Lee asked his team mate. Neji frowned at his sister's fading figure.

"No. But did you see Her? Even her appearance has changed", Neji sneaked after his sister.

Amani knocked on her uncles study and entered. Show kneeled before him causing Hiashi too look shocked.

"I am home Lord Hyuga", she said. Hiashi had never known his niece to call him by his title. He could have sworn she was a imposter if his byakugan didn't reveal her unique chakra.

"How did your mission fair?".

Your uncle shall understand if you tell him Lord Danzo sends his regards.

"Lord Danzo sends his regards uncle", Amani said. Hiashis eyes widened and he looked at his niece and beckoned her closer. He examined her collarbone and found the seal was gone. He followed a long scar that was still fresh. He saw how the back of her neck found a mark shaped as a black crescent moon. He saw the top of several scars from the collar of her shirt and frowned. Danzo you rodent.

"May I leave now uncle? I would like to go and see my friends", her voice held the smallest amount of emotion, it was a small glimmer of hope. Hiashi nodded and dismissed his niece.

"Neji you can come in", Hiashi called his nephew in. After the chunin exams, they had started to come to a new understanding of one another.

"Uncle, who is Danzo?", Neji asked as he watched his sister walk passed him.

"He is the leader of the anbu... and a horrible man".

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Shikamaru was watching the clouds as he often did, he was made a chunin so he was taking the free time he could to be his usual lazy self. He thought about Temari and how she had told him that if he ever grew a pair he was to let her know. He thought about how easy it would be with her but in these moments the one he thought of was Amani.

Shikamaru missed the feeling of Amanis hands running through his hair. How she would hum softly or get him to make up stories with her whilst looking at the clouds. Where are you Amani?

Then his view was blocked. The feeling was familiar. His eyes shot open and he saw her.

"Amani!", Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her on top of him

"Amani!", Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He held her to his chest.

He let his emotions bet the better of him. His hand cupped her chin and crushed his lips against hers. Amani kissed him back slightly, she was trying to push her emotions through.

"Shikamaru", she whispered.

He looked up at her and studied her face. She's different

Her skin was paler and her hair shorter. His fingers caressed her neck until he felt the bump of a scar. His eyes narrowed on them and he sat up. Amani went to stand up but he pulled her close to his chest and examined the scar. This is recent.

"What happened to you?", Shikamaru asked.

"I can't tell you", Amani looked down. She felt a small twinge of guilt.

"Of course you can't", Shikamaru frowned.

"No you don't understand Shika.... I can't", Shikamaru watched as she lifted up her tongue, it revealed a seal.

"Did those bastards in the anbu do this to you". Amani looked away and stood up.

"I need to go", her voice was back to monotone. Shikamaru was about to grab her wrist when she vanished. He found himself conflicted.

Temari... Amani... ah man shogi is easier than dealing with these two.

Amani teleported to the edge of the village. She felt tears forming in her eyes and touched them. Why am I crying? What should I be feeling?

It was nightfall when Amani looked at the sky. The stars were shimmering brightly. She reached her hand out as if to touch one.

"Is this my curse? To be envious of the stars?", she asked herself and sighed.

Kiba was out for his night walk with Akamaru, that is when the scent of cherry blossoms hit him

Kiba was out for his night walk with Akamaru, that is when the scent of cherry blossoms hit him.

It can't be?

He ran in the direction of the scent and surely enough, Amani was laying on the ground watching the stars. He stopped as she raised her hands up to the sky and asked herself if she was envious of the stars. Kiba could here the slight sound of sad was in her voice. He leaned against a nearby tree.

"I think the stars are envious of you", Amani turned her head and looked at him. He came and sat besides her.

"How so?"

"Because you even outshine the stars", Kiba smirked, proud of himself for that line. He saw a small smile form on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Amani blushed, this was the second time today she was kissed.

Unlike Shikamaru, Kiba was more greedy. He missed her and he was determined to show it. He leaned on her, holding her hands above her head and kissed her with all his emotions.

Akamaru was bored, he jumped on his owners head causing Kiba to break away from the kiss. He glared at his furry partner and looked down at Amani. Her eyes were glazed over and she was blushing.

"Um I should go", Amani whispered as she stood up. Kiba smirked and gave her another kiss on the lips letting her pass by him.

Amani teleported to her training place. Her emotions were barely there but enough to register the sight in front of her. She watched as Lee moved with such grace. Determination filled his eyes. Amani felt a familiar presence within her head. Give into your desires. You may as well. This could help sort out this confusing heart of yours child.

Amani stepped in front of Lee. His fists stopped just in time. He looked at her. Her expression was different from what he had seen earlier, her eyes seemed set on something.

"Amani? What are you doing here?", he asked.

Amani took his wrist and pulled him closer to her. She touched his heartbeat and smiled ever so slightly. "It's still so peaceful".

"What do you m-".

Amani pressed her lips against his, her eyes closed whilst his opened in surprise. How long had he wanted to kiss her like this?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He missed her so much whilst she was gone. During it all, the operation, healing. He still couldn't say what he wanted to tell her. Her lips were soft, he had never been kissed by a girl like this before. Finally she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I just had to just this once. Whilst my emotions weren't overwhelming", she whispered and vanished again.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

That night three leaf ninja looked at the sky, they touched their lips. In their hearts they were certain and in their minds they thought the same.

I am in love with you Amani.... and I will be the one who wins your heart!

Amani sat on her rooftop as she hadn't in so long. She watched the stars glimmer above as her emotions rushed back to her. She was shaking, her lips were quivering. She missed them all. And yet she missed the solidarity.

For every star that flickered above her, Amani shed a tear.

"Is this my curse? To be envious of the stars?".


	31. Say Goodbye

Amani stumbled out of bed, her emotions were coming back and forth. It made her act like she was bipolar. It had been two days and she had avoided the three boys and she wanted to keep it that way for a little while. She opened her door and saw Hinata talking to someone behind a tree.

"How do I tell her Hinata?", Amani stopped at the voice. Kiba...

"Just be honest. My cousin... She is not like she used to be but I know she still has feelings. They are a little weird this now but still... just tell her", Kiba nodded and turned around. He watched as Amani slipped away from the corner of the house and ran down the street.

So you want to play tag bunny?

He ran down the street, villagers watching the pair like they were crazy. Amani was weaving in and out of people, she didn't want to see Kiba right now. She ran to the old rooftop where they used to hang out only to see Shikamaru staring at her.

"Oh man this is a drag... um Amani there is something I want to tell you", he said.

"Not you too!", Amani was off again.

What just happened?

He looked down at her fading figure and he saw Kiba chasing after her. His eyes widened and he smiled a little. So the game is on?

He dove off the roof and followed in pursuit. His inner laziness fading away at the idea of winning Amanis heart. He wanted to be with her that was one thing Shikamaru was certain of. She was the one he would choose over Temari.

Amani ran as fast as she could, she couldn't breath. Her heart was aching. As she ran in the direction of the first, she came across her brother and his team. Guy looked amused as he saw two other boys approaching. Amani hid behind Neji who took a protective stance.

"What is wrong little sister", he asked her.

"My heart hurts. Can't choose. Help", she panted. Neji nodded understanding. He knew she had feelings for his teammate and two others. He turned and faced her.

"And they are chasing you because?"

"I think they want to confess...".

Lee's eyes widened and he looked at his sensie who nodded. It was now or never.

"Um Amani... if people are confessing I would also like to-".

"GENTLE FIST!". Neji hit his team mate and Amani kept running. Lee was flying before he landed. He watched and Shikamaru and Kiba chased after his blossom. He joined the pursuit.

They ran into the forest, each determined to be the first that tells her. They found themselves deep within the woodland. Amani hid above the trees until she was out of breath. She sat down and saw them all look up at her.

"Please just leave me alone", she begged.

Shikamaru stepped forward and sighed.

"Amani you are delaying the inevitable. You need to choose or your heart is going to break", he sighed. Amani knee this and it was why she had opted to avoid them. She had been hurt for enough lately.

"And what does it matter go you Shikamaru? You were flaunting around with Temari!" Kiba growled. 

"But Amani...", Shikamaru sighed. Amani bit her lip. If he has the chance to be happy with someone else....

"Amani! You are a beautiful blossom", Lee shouted.

"And you bushy brow! You kept declaring how beautiful Sakura was and how you would protect her with your life!", Kiba yelled once more. Amani bit her lip harder, remembering how she had saw how they acted around one another.

Sakura is beautiful...not cursed.

"Amani come down please", Kiba called up at her.

"Kiba you flirt with our cousin so often. I find it hard to believe you love my sister as much as you think you do", Nejis voice joined the fray.

And of course... Hinata... the main branch....she is kind and sweet...

Amani felt her emotions running high, the back of her neck started to burn up causing her to scream and fall back.

"Amani!", she heard Neji call out. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact only to find herself floating down. Beneath her she felt a swarm of insects.

"Shino? What are you doing here?", Kiba asked his teammate.

Shino frowned and looked at how sad Amani was. He remembered what his father had told him when he awoke in the hospital.

"I was looking for insects when I came across this scene", he muttered and helped Amani up.

Amanis expression was blank again. She didn't want to feel. Her heart had been broken three times over in mere moments. Her mark began to glow and Shino saw it.

"Get back!", he yelled and jumped away.

Amani curled up in pain and felt her chakra build up. Neji used his byakugan and discovered why his uncle had called it the eclipse seal. Her entire chakra was black. It was coursing through her body and then it poured out. It burst out and the wildlife around her started to die. Her eyes were filled with tears and the heart wrenching sound of her screaming filled the forest. Each of the boys wanted to save her, to comfort her but they knew if they stepped too close they would die.

Uzuki heard the scream and she knew it had began, she ran through the forest with the rest of team nine following her close behind. Uzuki saw the large, crescent shaped area that was dead. The Eclipse.

She saw her precious student in the middle, the screaming was heart breaking. Uzuki bit her finger then pulled out a scroll.

"Summoning jutsu! Dawns Capture!". A blinding light surrounded Amani. The warmth stopped the hurting. She jumped in front of Amani and gasped. Her once bright eyes were... lifeless. She was alive but her eyes were dead. 

The boys started to come back to her but team nine blocked them. Dawning their masks showed they were on a mission.

"Do not interfere. We are taking Amani Hyuga", Rin spoke, his cousin glared at her.

"Like hell you are! You bastards in the anbu did this to her", Shikamaru shouted. His normal calm and collected expression was replaced with anger.

"Even so.... we have a mission and she is needed. Say goodbye for we will be back in three years".

Neji looked at his sister and bit his lip. He didn't want to loose her. He couldn't loose her.

Kiba saw Karuma bounce over to her master and curl up on her chest. He needed her. He never meant anymore than playful flirting with Hinata.

Shikamaru couldn't stand this. She was leaving again. They were taking her away. Again.

Lee was crying. He was too weak. He couldn't save her. He wasn't a real man! How could he declare his love for her if he couldn't even have the power to prevent them from taking her away.

Amani opened her eyes and looked at them. She forced a smile on her face and looked at the sky.

"Forget about me... live you lives... goodbye".

I could never forget you, Amani.

Three years is a long way to wait...

I will be the man you need when you return to us.

I love you.

To be continued... in book 2 ^.^


End file.
